Loki and Aphrodite: Best Freinds Forever
by NightRrain
Summary: A young woman wants to reek havoc on planet Earth. She is no ordinary human and knowing this herself, she takes her chance to (try) destroy Earth. With her powers restricted she is forced to tag along with the Avengers, secretly planning to take over the world. But what soon happens shocks the Avengers. Loki and the woman become friends somehow. *OCxLoki
1. Chapter 1: Aphrodite Wants a Hamburger

** Chapter One:**

** Aphrodite Wants a Hamburger **

She angrily looked through the glass panels of the cell as she paced in it wildly. She was fuming with anger that she had been caught, and that it was her own stupidity that made her land in the prison cell. If she hadn't gotten carried away by her destruction she would have been in her secret lab right now, but no she just had to try her strength against her enemies. _I've got start setting limits for myself! _She angrily thought. _If I had never played with that experiment years ago, heck I would be normal right now!_ She stopped her pacing and crossed her arms across her chest. _From this day on I swear I'm going to start stetting limits for myself. _Hearing the outer door unlock loudly she slightly turned to look at who was coming. It was David, just an average agent man with brown hair and eyes who had been chasing her for many years with no luck until now. _All because of that little mistake I made..._she squinted her eyes at him and then turned her head, ignoring him.

"How is your day going?"

She snapped at him. "Its going rather better than I thought. By now I surely thought you'd have me connected to all the computers in the world."

"Oh we will, we just haven't finished collecting them all." He replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

She squinted at him again. Still keeping her arms crossed on her chest, she slowly shuffled closer to the glass panel. She inspected it for a few moments and then knocked on it loudly. "New technology?"

"Yes, actually, designed to hold something much stronger than you."

She smirked at him and gave another couple of knocks on the glass. "Last time I read your data base, a similar cell was designed to hold the hulk. It never proved against the hulk, but you guys did lock a god inside it and somehow it managed to escape and cause chaos in New York. Is a god suppose to be stronger than me?"

"That's, a different story," he replied sharply at her.

"I don't see how it is."

"He is a god of mischievous, he clearly could've corrupted the cell."

She removed her hand from the glass panel and gave him a chopped laugh saying, "He was still _a god_ and he _still_ got out, with corruption or no corruption. I think, this cell is only functional for certain beings, human beings, if I am to be exact." She could see that her response had struck a nerve on the man. Smiling at him, she folded her hands in front of her and without looking at him asked, "Are you really still collecting computers?"

David cleared his throat and walked closer to the cell. Upon closer inspection she could see pure tiredness in his face with large bags under his eyes, but she cold care less about the man. "No. One of our men has already begun in the creation of the computer that we will need to...test you." He replied to her as best as he could without alarming her. It didn't work.

"You hesitated to say test; is that a code for terminating me?" She didn't spare him a glance as she asked him. She already knew they were going to kill her. But the thought of dying turned her into a coward.

He stopped five feet away from cell and stood there mute, staring at her. And after a while, "We don't know yet. But what we do know is that your a threat to all of us."

She gazed at the man from the corner of her eye with a small grin on her face and said rather quickly, "A threat to all of you, who would that be? Humans? Top scientists? Military? You slimy, secretive, manipulative people?" She knew that when she turned like a coward before death they too turned into a coward of everything, not just death like her.

"Everyone!" He was growing impatient with her. For the last week it has been nothing but hell to him. He estimated that out of the week he probably only got two days of sleep. She constantly needed monitoring by him, afraid she'll escape his grasp again like so many other times before. And as he tried to interrogate her about _her_ in the week, she answered nothing in a straight way and it was starting to kill him. At this rate he'll get nothing before she is terminated from the world.

She removed her eye from him. "As long as you're going to keep me locked in here, how about you bring me some real food? I would love to eat a hamburger with fries!"

David snorted at her and smiled, "I'll tell someone to bring you something." That's it, he gave up for the day. It seemed he was not going to get anything again but her bossy demands.

Again, she gazed at the man from the corner of her eye as he left the room. She slowly turned and walked over to grey metal bench and laid on it on her back. She crossed one leg over the other and let her arms dangle off the sides. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, thinking how she could get out of this situation. Closing her eyes, she flexed her hands, thinking. She had to get out, one way or another. If she was going to die she'd rather die unknowingly than to know when she was going to die. _Death was her greatest fear..._

* * *

><p>Nearly six hours passed since agent David had paid her a visit and requested her the food. She was now sitting on the bench, cross-legged, hands folded on her lap and thinking. She already knew what she was going to do to get out of the cell, but it wouldn't be easy. Well, it could be easy but she already noticed that when she wants to take the easy way everything goes wrong for her. She let out an irritated sigh, not knowing what to do. She the heard the door unlock again but she was too agitated at the moment to deal with the agent. She would ignore him, unless he brought her food.<p>

"Unless you brought me my hamburger and fries, you can gladly go away." She said grouchily.

"I brought you something much better instead."

She unfolded her hands and turned her head to look. Once David had fully walked in seconds later a group had walked in as well. She couldn't help the smile that spread on her face when her eyes landed on the Avengers. She had hacked into the database of S.H.I.E.L.D. a long time ago, even before they were assembled. She had all the information that is needed to know on every single Avenger. As her eyes roamed on the special group, she noticed the god that David and her were recently discussing about and his brother. She wondered why they were here when she knew they had gone back to Asgard.

"How are they better? I know I am very hostile but that doesn't make me a cannibal." She replied to David, disappointed that she had not gotten her hamburger and fries.

"They are not for eating," he said sternly and impatiently, "they here to keep an eye on you."

She laughed and said, "In other words, the Avengers are here to babysit me? Is this a joke?"

"Yeah is it? Fury said we'd look after a menacing threat to the world! She's nothing but a human!" Tony practically said with the same humor that was also found in the voice of the young woman behind the glass cell.

"A woman with bad manners at that," Captain commented. He too thought this was a joke. She seemed like an ordinary bad-mannered young woman.

"I know she seems harmless," David said turning to the group, "but don't let her fool you. She's one hell of a good deceiver." He knew he could trust this team to look after her. He himself kept en eye on her before, one person. But now there were five special people eyeing her and two gods. He felt as ease knowing he could take a nap now, which he so desperately needed to keep his patience with the young woman.

Turning her whole body to face her company outside the cell she said rather cheeky, "Thank you for your compliment agent."

David turned to give her a quick look and then turned back to the Avengers, "Keep a close eye on her and don't fall for anything." As he passed Tony he said to him, "She's brilliant, even more brilliant than you Mr. Stark." He said it on purpose so Tony would keep an even _closer_ eye on the young woman, and with that he retreated to get her dinner.

Tony looked at the woman and said, "Oh it's on now. I'd like to see you design my iron suit inside that little cell of yours."

"Mr. Stark," she lowly said. She was in a bad mood, hungry, and a bit scared from knowing her fate and she was not going to start something with the billionaire at the moment.

"Mhm?" He replied with a smug smile.

"You don't want to mess with me right now." She simply warned him coldly. But if she had to start something she wouldn't mind. It would remove some of boredom that surrounded her.

By now Clint and Natasha had taken a seat with Steve where a small table was. Bruce was walking around the cell inspecting it and the two god brothers sat together on a bench beside Natasha. Tony was still standing in front of the cell, clearly mocking the woman inside.

"So all we do is babysit her?" Clint asked bored. He also took out a deck of cards from his pockets, which he was glad he brought with him sensing earlier that this mission was nothing but crap.

"I thought we fought to protect our world." Natasha also said bored. She was readying herself to beat anyone in the card game.

"What's your name?" Tony asked her. If he was going to babysit a beautiful grown woman he might as well know her name.

She stood up from the bench and walked towards Tony. She really didn't like him at all already, so she wouldn't answer him. Instead she said, "You really don't have to stay here, none of you. Like you said agent Romanoff, go save the world." She was clearly trying to get them to go away. After all they did ruin her plans of escape now. It would take a lot of her to battle five special beings and especially two gods. Loki may had tried to rule her world, but at the moment he seemed to oblige to his older god brother.

"Why are you even here anyway? I mean, if you don't mind me asking." Bruce said as he stood next to Tony. He really wanted to know why an ordinary human was locked in the cell that could contain the 'other guy'.

"If she won't give us her name why do you think she will tell you why she's here?" Tony jabbed his elbow into Bruce's arm. He thought he knew her so well. Turns out he didn't.

"I'm here because I'm not human anymore."

Tony gave a blanked stare at her. "You answer him but not me?" He was offended.

"I don't like you Mr. Stark. I don't like people who think they are better than me." She replied at him, taking in satisfaction from his offended look.

"Damn," Clint mumbled, "her ego's more inflamed than Tony's." He was shuffling the deck of cards now.

"How are you not a human?" Thor asked from the bench, clearly interested. He did not understand how a human could not be a human anymore.

Her complexion was starting to get irritated and angered. She walked over to the glass panel that was closest to Thor and said, "Years ago I messed with an experiment I shouldn't have. Now I'm paying the price for it."

"But what makes you not human?" Thor asked again.

She smiled at him and replied, "You'll find out soon." She was too annoyed to boastfully talk about herself at the moment.

"It must be something big," Tony said, "they didn't lock up reindeer games in a similar cell for nothing." Loki glared at the man with that comment. Tony simply threw a look at Loki that practically said 'it's true.'

All of sudden the woman screamed. This made everyone in the room jump to their feet. Twisting her body around, she ripped a dart away from her waist. She knew it was a tranquilizer but what she didn't know was from where it came from. This mad her fume with anger.

"It's nap time for you," Tony said chuckling at her.

She sneered at him and threw the dart at the glass, shattering the dart instead of the glass. "You idiot, tranquilizers don't work on me..." suddenly feeling dizzy she crashed into the side glass and slumped down, "that's some new stuff..." she said breathlessly. But she wasn't knocked out, only disorientated. David entered the room again and activated the doors to the cell to open. Once open he simply threw a box inside that he held and quickly closed the doors. By then she had regained herself fully. Standing up slowly she walked over box and picked it up. Opening she found the same packaged food like before, not her hamburger and fries like she had ordered.

"Enjoy." David said.

"This is crap," she said straight out. They didn't even, at least, change the packaged food. It was the same stuff over and over.

"How has she been acting?" David asked the others. He was ready to go to sleep but first he needed to know how things were going with her.

"OK, she just doesn't want to tell us her name." Tony replied.

"Aphrodite." David replied to him and walked out.

"So how's your food Aphrodite?" Tony asked with a smirk. Her name fit her quite well, Tony thought to himself.

"Aph," she replied closing her eyes in anger and throwing the box of food far away from her, "call me Aph." She was now truly aggravated for the rest of the night.

"You really don't look like an Aphrodite to me," Tony began to say. He wanted to see how far he can push her for now.

Bruce stared at Tony warningly. "We are to look after her, not to start a fight."

"Oh come on, I'm just trying to have some fun. We are going to be stuck here doing nothing for a long time!" Tony defended himself.

"It's not proper to fight with a woman, Tony." Captain also said sternly. He agreed they were going to be bored, but that did not mean to start disrespecting a lady.

"You will do well to ignore her," Thor said too, as he noticed how aggravated she had gotten all of a sudden.

"Fine then, I will!" Tony practically yelled. He ran over to the cell and knocked on it. "Hey, what did you want to eat originally?" He didn't ask because he was being nice, he asked because he had other plans.

Aph opened her eyes and looked at him. "A hamburger with fries." Was he really going to bring her some real food? Looking at him, she gave herself twenty percent chance he was going to bring her real food.

Tony smiled at the others and began to walk out. "I'm going to make up to all of you by getting the food she wants, alright?"

Aph glared at Tony as he left, she didn't get a good feeling about this. Walking over to her bench she sat on it. For a while she watched Clint, Natasha, and Steve play their card game. Thor and his brother Loki were chatting, but the younger god seemed like he didn't want to talk at all.. Bruce had brought with him a book and was scribbling in it. More time passed, Thor joining the card game and leaving his brother behind on the bench. Loki seemed a bit glad now that his brother was away from him. Bruce was still busy scribbling in his book. Then as Aph was about to lie down Tony burst into the room with two big bags in each hand. Aph happily observed as Tony called everyone together and simply dumped the bags of food on top the card game. He started distributing the food, throwing little looks at Aph. Aph then grinned, not one bit moved by what he had done to her. This is why she only gave herself a bit of high hopes. And surprisingly Loki was the only one who seemed to know what had happen.

"Stark, everyone has their food portion except Miss Aphrodite," Loki said. He was not the one to care for others, but the woman seemed different to him.

"Oh yeah," Tony replied gaining everyone's attention now, "I seemed to have forgotten her order!" He was laughing inside his mind at his own little joke.

"Tony!" Natasha yelled disbelieving at what he had done.

"Hey, if she's smarter than me I'd like to see her get her own food." He replied and out of the bag he pulled out his burger and fries. "Come on everyone, lets eat!" Tony said and everyone became hesitant to eat. They looked at Aph who in return simply smiled at them, not a hint of anger of hurt in her face. Slowly everyone took their seat to eat. Tony had started unwrapping his burger and when he grabbed a french fry to eat, his burger and fries whooshed away across his eyes along with the fry he held between his fingers. Everyone watched aghast as the food flew across the room and then somehow passed through the glass wall. The food daintily landing beside her on the bench. Tony's chair screeched as he quickly stood from it.

"How did you do that?" He demanded. How did she do that!?

"You're not smart enough to comprehend of what I did, Mr. Stark." She replied stuffing a French fry in her mouth, smiling at him. If she had to start something she wouldn't mind, and indeed she didn't mind the scowl look on Tony's face at all. It actually pleased her.

He laughed and pointed at her, "Good one, I'll give you that one. What am I going to eat now though?" He stuck to his word, that she could have food if she could somehow get it.

She grinned at him as the box of packaged food she had thrown earlier, swooshed out of the glass cell through the glass wall and landed on the table where Tony's hamburger had previously been. "Enjoy," she said and took a big bite out of her hamburger and chewing with delight.


	2. Chapter 2: Aphrodite Escapes the Cell

**Chapter Two:**

**Aphrodite Escapes the Cell**

When morning came the Avengers were allowed a break from their babysitting. David took their place, determined to interrogate Aph again. And if he didn't know any better he'd say this was one of the worst interrogations ever yet. She stayed on her bench, her back to David, completely ignoring all the questions. She wouldn't even mumble or 'hmp' at some questions like before. She didn't look at him and stayed perfectly still on the bench. This time instead of giving up, he would try to provoke her. He knew it wasn't such a good idea but he had no choice. He had to know what she had done to herself those years back. He stuffed his hands into his pockets again, preparing himself for the war he is going to cause in mere minutes. He coughed twice, a signal for all the security cameras to be ready for anything that may happen. "You wouldn't be in this situation in the first place if you hadn't attacked one of our bases, or multiple should I say."

"No," she finally opened her mouth for the time in two hours and her words didn't come out kindly either, "I wouldn't be in this situation if you had just stopped following me everywhere I went or recorded every movement I did. If there's one thing I hate the most is people constantly keeping a close eye on me."

"We had to start following you. You were an abnormal human walking amongst other vulnerable humans. We didn't know why you were able to do things others can't. You then made everything worse for yourself when you broke into a steel company, killing three workers, and stole precious metals and materials. Why did you need so much metal?" She had two questions to choose from but he already knew which one she was going to choose.

Aph turned around on the bench with a small smile on her face. "I thought that company belonged to my father."

"It still doesn't give you the right to break into his company, steal, then kill three workers." David replied. His plan to anger her was going much better than he originally thought. So to anger her more he said, "To make matters worse we have seen amazing amounts of radiation where ever you go. Why is that? Building a weapon?" He would show her just how close of a observation they kept on her.

Aph stood up from her bench and carefully eyed a camera as she walked towards the agent. "You sneaky rats, have you got pictures of me bathing too? Just let me tell you something right now, everything that you see me doing is because of you. You blame me for everything that I have done but you don't blame yourselves for everything you have done either. Remember case number 10f4?"

David flinched at hearing the case number. He remembered that case perfectly like it was just yesterday.

Aph smiled at his flinch, knowing he fully remembered. "Do you also remember case number 10f5? Ah, you do remember, too? What about case number 10f6? Do you remember that case number too?" Aph screamed at him and punched the glass wall, sending little cracks out on the glass. David took a step back expecting this. But what he didn't expect was her knowing about the case numbers.

Aph scowled at the man and yelled, "Don't pretend to be stupid! I know about those cases! I know _everything_ and _anything_ there is to know...I know you were involved in all those cases, I know it was your fault case 10f5 died, I know you and my father happily killed case 10f4!"

"That's enough!" David ordered. Aph grinned and backed away from the cracked glass panel. He thought he was here to make her angry but she managed to make him angry as well. He took a deep breath and said, "We were trying to make her like you; we were trying to make her outstanding." She had no right to blame him. He would not blame himself for the death of that case, nor the other. He was just doing his job; he was doing as he was told.

"But you didn't," Aph replied quietly, but not kindly, "you killed case number 10f5 and 10f4. You killed two people and don't scold yourself yet you scold me! No, now that I think of it you _killed_ three people, including me! Everything I am now and everything I will do is because of you!"

"Don't blame-"

"I do blame you!" Aph cut him off and yelled at him again. She walked over to the glass panel and pressed both her hands on it, looking straight into the agent's eyes. "You had the chance to do the right thing, agent! I understand it was your job, I do! But things change when there is right or wrong in a situation. And in that situation years ago you had the chance to do the right thing but you didn't! Am I wrong for being right when I have been wronged in so many ways? Don't you see that no matter how depraved I am right now I still know what is right?" She spoke to him quietly and sadly. The back of her eye balls stung now but she would not dare cry. She will not show just how broken she is to the agent. She bitterly smiled at him and said "Am I still case 10f6, or am I under a new case number?"

"I ask the questions here," he replied angrily, but he was at loss for words. As he looked into her eyes he knew she spoke the truth. He had so many chances to do the right thing yet he chose to do everything wrong. Seeing the blame she put on him he could no longer look into her eyes. He looked away and walked out of the room. As he walked out of the room he thought that this was his job, this was the right thing to do. Yet why did he feel everything he does in his job is wrong now? How can wrong be right in his job yet right be wrong...how?

* * *

><p>She would never stop blaming him, never. It was his fault her little sister died, it was his fault her mother died. It was his fault and her father's for everything this is happening now. She will punish David and her father one way or another. She will show them just how strong she is just like they wanted to see her. As the Avengers walked back in after David left a few minutes ago, she was going to take her chance. She was going to escape fighting the Avengers. This was crossing her limits she had set again, but this way she will show to everyone just how strong she is like they wanted her to be. This will prove to herself just how strong she is.<p>

"Looks like someone else has daddy issues." Tony remarked. Loki glared at him once again, but this time Tony ignored his glare.

"I'm going to escape," Aph said looking at Tony and ignoring his remark, "where is your suit, Mr. Stark?"

Tony laughed at her, "Just how exactly will you escape? You can't use my suit to escape, it only responds to me."

Aph took her eyes off Tony and looked at them all one by one, starting with Natasha. "Agent Romanoff, you are quite skilled in combat skills. I can take you down easily. Barton, very wonderfully skilled with archery but you too I can take down easily. Captain, super soldier, you are another who I can easily defeat. But you four are going to prove a challenge to me, especially two gods."

"I can see your not worrying a lot about our Hulk," Tony said smugly. Bruce swears he was starting to feel like a trophy to Tony. "Or even about me," Tony added.

Aph walked over to another glass panel closer to Tony and said, "Take that suit off and your nothing but a man. The same goes if your suit doesn't function properly, right? As for you Doctor Banner," she said changing her gaze over to him, "you won't change into the hulk because you're afraid you'll hurt someone. And even if you do, you'll end up hurting children who are exactly one floor below us. Will you risk hurting innocent children just to stop me?"

"There are no children here." Captain said, sounding unsure.

Aph took in his doubt to gain more control and said, "I think you saw our little conversation about those cases. Those cases are assigned to children who are being tested to become more...outstanding."

"That's awful and cruel and I'm sure that doesn't happen." Romanoff replied, not believing what she said.

Aph looked over to Tony and said, "Mr. Stark, you know I'm not fond of you. But Doc there doesn't want to hurt the children as much as I do. Mind if I borrow JARVIS just for quick moment?"

"If you can borrow him how can I give it to you? I'm sure I can't open the doors." Tony replied shrugging.

She knew he could open the doors, he just wouldn't. So just like the night before, instead of a hamburger, his device which he used to keep in touch with his AI suddenly flew out of his pocket and into the hands of Aph. "Hey!" Tony yelled in protest, running to open the doors but Captain stopped him. Ignoring the fight the started between Tony and Steve, Aph focused into hacking into the database of the corporation. She entered into the database rather quickly already knowing the secret back door the system contained. Once locating the floor below and the cameras she flung out the device back to Tony who easily caught it in his hands. Tony was too shocked at was he was seeing to be angry at Aph.

"Damn, she was right..." Clint mumbled as he saw children no older than ten strapped to beds either sleeping or being tested.

"Don't feel so bad," Aph said to him, "all of those children in there were personally brought here by their own parents."

"But why and how? Is this even allowed?" Romanoff began to say angrily.

"Of course not, they just know how to secretly get around it." Aph said as she walked closer to the panel.

Captain looked up from the device to Aph and said, "Ma'am, is this what happened to you?"

Aph glared at Captain and stuck her head a little higher in the air. Walking straight out of the cell through the glass wall she stoped ten feet away from Steve and bitterly said, "No, that's what happened to my sister. This is what happened to me!"

Without warning Captain had been flung back so fast and hard into a wall, he landed on the floor not comprehending what had just happened. Romanoff quickly went to Aph with a kick, but she too was mysteriously flung back out of midair and was knocked unconscious instantly. Aph scowled as she spotted Tony run out quickly to retrieve his suit. By now alarms were ringing all over the room, giving Aph an adrenaline rush. She stopped every arrow that was aimed at her from Clint, earning a confused look from him. But he still shot at her until one arrow had rebutted back at him and ripped apart his bow string. And just like the others he too was flung back and into a wall and knocked some-what unconscious. Aph turned her gaze to Bruce, Thor, and Loki. Tony still hadn't arrived.

"Do not do this!" Thor said, swinging his hammer once showing her.

Aph looked at Bruce and said rather calmly, "You can go. You don't want to hurt the children, trust me. They have been hurt long enough."

"Yeah," Bruce mumbled and walked out as quickly as he could.

"Now for you two. Two gods, one with a hammer and the other with magic." Aph looked to Thor and noticed his most determined face she had ever seen in her life. She laughed at him and said, "Come at me Thor if you dare!"

Thor smirked at her and ran at her, simply planning to grab her by the arm and knock her to the floor. He grabbed her arm alright but was stunned when Aph managed to turn herself and himself around and just like the others was mysteriously flung away from her. But he was flung into the cell instead of a wall, his body somehow going through the glass wall. Landing on his side and rolling a couple of times on the floor he smacked his hammer onto the floor angrily as he got on his hands and knees to look at Aph, "Not again," he mumbled.

"Oh, so you have been in there before?" Aph asked laughing.

"This is not funny, Aphrodite. You have no reason to be doing such things." Thor began to say as he stood.

"Oh, but I do. I have many reasons to do the things I am doing." She felt someone try to grab her from behind. Turning quickly she swung at Loki but was stunned when her hand simply when through him. He had fooled her with an illusion. He was now actually behind her and had grabbed her arms behind her back, tightly holding in her in place.

"Good job, brother!" Thor praised him.

As Loki was about to reply to his brother he found his world upside down and then on the floor on his back, with his breath knocked out of his lungs. Aph had managed to jump into the air along with Loki attached to her, flip, and land on his chest as hard as she could. It worked as Loki laid on the metal floor staring blankly up at the ceiling. As Aph stood and looked down at him, she felt a pang of laughter ripple from her throat and out her mouth. Then she heard him mutter quietly to himself, "This brings back an awful memory..."

"Alright that's enough Aphro!" Tony warned as he pointed his hand towards Aph, ready to shoot.

Aph carefully eyed him with a grin on her face. Noticing out of the corner of her eye Romanoff and the others gaining conscious, she had to escape as quickly as she could now. "You wouldn't hurt a woman, Mr. Stark."

"Try me. But if you surrender I promise I will get you all the hamburgers you want, Aphro." He replied from his suit.

Aph could practically see his teasing smile behind his mask. Smiling to herself she kneeled on the ground and replied, "I will try you!" Smacking her hands onto the metal floor, metal began to quickly change its from. It bended itself like a snake with shiny scales heading towards Tony's feet without him noticing what was happening. It wasn't until a few seconds later that a few warnings set off in Tony's view and JARVIS said, "Sir, it seems the metal from your feet has been fused with the metal on the floor."

"What!" Tony said bewildered and sure enough when he tried to move his legs, they were fused to the metal floor. Too busy trying to move his legs he didn't notice when Aph kicked him down and the metal from his back fused with the metal floor as well. "What the hell is happening?" Tony asked not comprehending how his metal suit had fused with the metal on the floor. That would take extreme heat to accomplish! In his view appeared Aph's face with a proud smirk plastered on it.

"Come out of your suit if you dare now, Mr. Stark And oh, by the way, I tried you and you're just plain crap. I really thought you'd be better!" Aph laughed at him and not standing the humiliation she just put him through he noticed his arms were not fused to the floor and he punched Aph on her left lower cheek.

Aph flew back from the force and crashed into Loki as he was standing up. Both their bodies contained enough force when they hit the cracked glass panel and finally shattered it. Once again Aph had landed on Loki's chest as they hit the floor and slid, almost knocking Thor upon them as well. Noticing Thor heading towards her she growled with anger and disappeared into the floor. Thor halted so quick he slid to a stop as he watched his brother and the woman diminish into the floor underneath his feet.

"Stark, they have gone down the level below us!" Thor boomed loudly from the cell.

"Um, yeah, hello I'm kind of stuck here...literally. Capsicle seems to be fine, see, go after her with him." Tony said annoyed as he tried to get up, hoping somehow he would magically get unstuck.

* * *

><p>Aph had yet again landed on Loki making him yell at her, "Would you stop landing on me!"<p>

"Would you stop getting in my way!" She screamed back at his face. "Why are you even here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be back home getting a punishment!"

"I don't have to answer to the likes of you, you petty human!"

"Good, then talk because I'm not a human!" She would not get off the god until she knew why he was here. She knew this god must've gotten a big punishment yet he was back on Earth with his brother. Why? This will just make all her plans the more difficult.

If he could have spat venom he would have as he looked at her seething with anger. Why did he have to explain himself to this pathetic mortal? In fact, he will not explain himself to the pathetic mortal. He threw the woman off him and stood, and just as he was about to hit the woman again he noticed his surroundings. He was in a large, empty, dirty room. The lights above flickered barely giving enough light to see in the room. "Where are the children?"

Aph eyed the god carefully before her and said, "They are kept in building far from here. But you don't care about that, and really neither do I. So will I get out of here easily or the hard way."

Her boldness really annoyed something inside Loki. "I do not know," he said and then smiled, "I could care less of what you do. Yet if I let you go just like that I will be back in a cell in Asgard...which is something I do not want."

"I will also be back in a cell, which is something I don't want either." Aph replied. If one of them were going to end up in a cell she'll see to it that it'd be the god.

Loki revealed a dagger from his pocket and lunged at her. But as he swung at her his dagger went through her. He gasped and quickly thought how she had made herself disappear just like he could. A hit to the back of his arm caused him to release his dagger. He swung at her with a bare fist but she stopped his arm with her own. She swung at him but missed and as she moved to dodge a punch her feet slightly slipped on the gravel floor. His punch hit full force exactly where Tony had punched her as well. She hissed in anger as she stumbled back. Ignoring her tickling pain she began to stare at Loki with intense focus. Loki let out a small yelp of surprise as he started to float above the ground. Twisting in mid air he looked at woman, noticing her eyes had gone from a light brown to a sparkly light blue.

"Loki!"

Loki twisted in the air again to get a look at his brother who was running down the stairs with loud footsteps. "Put him down!" Thor demanded from Aph as he stood a bit far from her. She let him down alright, throwing him to the direction of his brother. Thor caught his own brother in arms as both were thrown back onto the floor and crashed into Captain as well. Aph took her chance and ran the opposite way down a dark narrow hall of the room. Thor yelled in anger as he watched her run and pushing his brother off him, he threw Mjolnir at her.

It was a moment of shock for her. Never in her life had she been hit with such a force that caused her to feel pain after so many years. As the hammer made contact with her back, she felt in slow motion her feet loosing their grip with the floor. Pain shot up her spine as her back arced and found herself dashing through the air. But that moment of sweet flying in slow motion quickly came to an end as she collided with the far last wall of the room, the hammer smacking her even harder into the wall. The wall instantly crumbled and came down, raining large pieces of rocks and debris on the woman as she fell to the ground. She laid there on the floor for a moment, shocked, trying to put the pieces back together of what had just happened. Her mind scrambled to grasp anything from reality but the pain emitting from her back was preventing her from doing so.

"Why did you do that!" Captain yelled at Thor as they all stood. Never in his life did he ever think this _god_ would throw his weapon onto a woman, even if she was trying to escape. Things aren't resolved like that.

"You big headed buffoon! Have you realized what you have done, you have injured her! Look, brother, she seems to be dead!" Loki yelled at Thor as well. Loki knew the power Mjolnir held and not even he in a million years would he think to throw it at a maiden. Looking over to the woman on the floor Loki knew they were going to be in a huge mess of trouble. All because his big headed brother didn't think before he released his weapon upon a human woman.


	3. Chapter 3: Allergic Reaction to Seafood

**Chapter Three:**

**Allergic Reaction to Seafood**

Aph slowly blinked her eyes open. She felt a sharp throbbing pain in the middle of her back, radiating up and down her spine and back. A brilliant white light shown down on her face making her blink. As she fully blinked her eyes opened she remembered when the god of thunder threw his hammer at her. When she rammed into the wall and the heavy debris fell on top of her. Just the pure thought of that incident made her want to cry all of a sudden. Twisting her head sideways she moaned with pain as her neck hurt as well. Looking around she noticed she was laying on her back on a rather uncomfortable metal table or bed, which ever. She was in a complete white room and she immediately recognized it, flooding her head with horrible memories. She jerked up quickly from the table trying to get away from the room, trying to get away from her memories. But the sudden movement made her back scream at her in pain and in return making her yell as well. She slammed back onto the table on her back and began to wonder why her back was still in pain, why she wanted to cry, why she could feel pain, why was she injured, why were all this strange feelings running inside her! She felt so confused, even more confused than when her mother had brought her here to begin testing. Groaning in pain she rolled onto her side and sat as slowly and as carefully as she could. With her legs hanging off the table, nearly touching the floor, she sat there for a moment to process what was happening with her. Hearing the doors to the room open, she quickly looked over to see David walk into the room. She thought she'd never been more happier than to see the agent in all her life.

"What happened to me?" She asked catching his eye. She noticed the agent walked and stopped close to her, closer than ever before. She also noticed he was in the same room with her with nothing restraining Aph back. What exactly had happened?

"Had a good nap? You haven't slept at all since you arrived a week ago." He said smiling at her.

"Agent, what has happened to me," she demanded now. "Why am I feeling pain? Why is my back sore?" She didn't understand, she would have healed herself by now in no time! Something just didn't feel right within her.

He walked towards her and grabbed her right arm, showing her a rather shiny metal bracelet she wore now. Little blue lights blinked from the rim of the bracelet with a large light blue screen in the middle of it. It was also nicely snug against her wrist, leaving no room for it to even slide up or down. Snatching her own hand away from the agent's grasp she inspected the bracelet herself. "What the hell is this?"

"While you were taking a nap, we finally designed a contraption that will hold your special skills back. It's a protocol, I admit, so let's see if it works as we think it will for now."

Aph let her hand fall loudly onto the table and said staring into his face rather stoically, "You just won't stop testing on me, will you." He simply shrugged at her. Then her eyes shot wide open. "Wait, no, don't tell me this things prevents me from controlling my own body!"

That's where David grinned at her and replied, "You know, our scientists had clue of what you can do. Which allowed him to build this contraption for you." He stood straight, parting his legs, and crossed his arms over his chest. "You kept to yourself for so long of what you can do. Mind telling me now, as you know, we already kind of know what you are capable of."

She glared at him for a second and then went into shock again. "If what you tell me is true then I'm screwed! I won't be able to stop my aging or heal myself quickly! I won't be able to use my mind to influence my surroundings! I won't be in control of my emotions! I'll be a human! A lousy," she covered her face with her hands, "normal, emotional, pathetic, unintelligent human being." As she sighed rather dramatically into her hands that still covered her face she asked meekly, "How does this thing work?"

David knew it was safe to tell her because there was no way she would be able to remove the metal bracelet from her wrist. After all it was designed just for her. "The bracelet is delivering steady volts of electricity-"

"Which enter through my skin and run into my brain to block or divert my natural electricity current. So even though if I can control my own electricity from own body and tell it where to go or how to use it, this bracelet will prevent me from doing so." She finished off for him.

"See, you're still very smart."

"Not like before! And since I can control electricity or energy I can easily...actually I can't anymore. This isn't fair, Agent!" Aph finally screamed at him in frustration.

"I'm sorry, but you gave us no other choice. You ruined Starks suit, you broke our cell, and you flung one god into another god." He noticed she had started to pick at the bracelet, trying to find a way to take it off. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why the hell not!"

"That bracelet has a very sensitive sensor that if it senses it is being removed from your wrist, it'll pretty much give you the shock of your life." He watched her as she quickly stopped picking a the bracelet and once again covered her face with her hands.

"My life is over," she sighed into her hands, almost letting tears spill onto her hands. She had to admit that without having to mute her own emotions in her brain now, it was hard having and containing emotions.

David patted her back as he said to her, "Come, why don't we go grab some lunch and you can apologize to the Avengers for what you did."

"First of all," she replied smacking his hand away from her, "don't touch me." She jumped off the table and ignored when her back screamed in pain. "Second I don't want to eat and I will not apologize for anything or to anyone!"

It didn't matter what she said because David still dragged her towards the private room where the Avengers were allowed to stay. He was no longer afraid of her, no one was, as everyone either laughed or grinned while they past Aph in the halls. Aph may not have her brain to help her but she was still functional enough to kill anyone who crossed her with her bare hands. Turning one corner sharply the agent held open a door for her and she walked in without saying a thank you to him. The Avengers were sitting on couches chatting, but their chatter had died down when she had walked in. Tony was the first to speak.

"What's she doing here? I thought she was back in her cell." He was grinning at Aph as he chewed on something.

"With the bracelet she is considered harmless." David replied as he closed the door behind him.

Aph lifted her wrist and glanced over her shoulder to the agent and said, "Watch yourself, you said this was a protocol. I can easily find a flaw in this crap and soon break all your bones in your body without ever touching you."

"Yes," David said as he walked to her side and said, "but you need a very brilliant brain for all that thinking."

"I'm brilliant," she shot back at him angrily, "I'm brilliant enough to find a flaw with time. I may not find it ten seconds like before but I will find it."

"Yes," Tony shouted, turning everyone's head towards him, "I'm the smartest person here again."

"Mr. Stark, I now need something that only you can provide," Aph said smiling as she shifted her complete attention on him.

"And what's that?" Tony replied with a smirk.

"Your absence!" Aph practically shouted at him.

"Woah," Bruce exclaimed at her unexpected shout.

"Dear god!" Aph shouted as she grasped both sides of her head with her hands. "I can't keep my emotions in check! Why do I have to have emotions in the first place? This is all too difficult!" Just looking at Tony made her want to run at him and strangle him or hurt him on some way. She could control those urges before but now they were too hard to control. She knew she was a total mess right now, a really, _really_ big mess. She would have to learn to be a human all over again and that was not going to be easy for her.

"Aphrodite, you can start helping yourself by first apologizing to them." She heard David say to her. Then she snapped, totally snapped to a point beyond repair as his calm words. How could he be so calm?

She whirled at David and yelled at him, "Why do I have to apologize!" Next she whirled to point at Thor and yelled at him, "He should be the one apologizing to me! He broke my back! I should sue him!"

"Sew me? How?" Thor asked bewildered, not quite understanding. Was she talking about sewing his lips shut?

Aph stuttered out of anger and then said, "Not like that you twit! Sue, as in you owe my something buddy or you go to jail!"

"Don't listen to her," David began to say to Thor, "you are not bound by our state or govern laws, so she can't sue you."

"But I feel dreadful that I unleashed my weapon upon a maiden." Thor stood as he grabbed something from a plate that was in front of him and walked towards Aph, now understanding a little of what sue meant. "I give you this and my sincere apologies for injuring your back, Aphrodite."

Aph stared at the pop-tart that the god was offering her. She could hear the others trying stifle a laugh but were failing miserably. She shook her head out of her thoughts and snatched the pop-tart out of his hand and waved it in front of his face, now concerned with something else. "Do you know much sugar this thing contains? Do you know how bad sugar is for you?" She began to lecture him angrily and waved the pop-tart even more furiously in Thor's face. "Sugar makes you fat! Sugar rots your teeth! Sugar can give you diabetes! It has no protein, no nutrients, no healthy fat or enzymes! It doesn't only make you fat either, it makes you sick! I would never dare in my life eat such an abomination nor others like it! Take your stupid pop-tart back, I don't want it!" She smacked the treat back into his chest, ending her lecture about sugar. Thor was greatly baffled at what had just happened.

"You don't eat sugar?" Tony asked rather shocked as he looked at her. "What in the world did you eat when you were a kid?"

"I ate anything that didn't contain sugar, not even natural sugar! Sugar makes me jumpy, nervous, grumpy, and irritated! Not to mention it gives me headaches, hurts my teeth, and makes me groggy! It also diminishes my skills or the ability to use my brain to a higher potential!" She screamed all of this at him.

"Alright, it's clear you have some anger management issues right now." Bruce said to her, determined to help her with her anger.

"You don't say?" She hissed at him angrily.

"Just take deep breaths and relax," Bruce said calmly to her from his seat and gave a demonstration.

She walked around Thor as he was still standing in front of her and said very, very, very desperately as she pointed to her metal bracelet and held all her anger in, "I don't want to take breathes, I just want this off." Her voice came out weak and quite as her anger was no longer there to influence the tone of her voice, it was desperation now.

Thor munched on the pop-tar that Aph had rejected and said, "You are reacting just like my Brother, when Father took his magic away from him before he sent Loki here to Midgard."

"This isn't magic," Aph countered back at him and then looked at Loki with a glare, "I don't pull birds out of a hat or pour milk into a newspaper and make it disappear. I am able to control a natural energy of electricity that has be born from the beginning of time! This isn't a silly-willy-nilly game of magic, thunder boy. I'm the real deal!"

Loki was clearly offended and angered by her words. Magic was also a natural energy that was born from the beginning of time, and it was simply another way to control the surroundings around him like she did. But Loki didn't even comprehend how in the world she used electricity to control her world like he did with magic. Humans were so very complicated but this one, this one was insane and complex. The only thing that brought pleasure to him was knowing she was suffering just like him without her 'skills' as he heard some people say around him.

"What time is it?" Captain all of sudden asked, as if he didn't pay attention to what Aph had said.

Tony looked at his watch around his wrist and said, "Twelve exactly."

"Good," Clint said. "Lets go grab some lunch."

Everyone nodded in agreement, even agent David, and began to walk out of the room and head down to the cafeteria. Only two figures stayed behind, Aph and Loki. Loki was sitting at the farthest corner of the room while Aph angrily stood in her place glaring at the floor. But after a second she huffed angrily and turned swiftly to walk out of the room and follow the others, not a bit surprised when she saw David waiting for her outside. Loki soon followed suit trudging behind Aph as she trudged behind the others.

Entering the cafeteria they were glad to find it empty. David then explained that this cafeteria was for the Avengers only until they left, which wasn't long from now. As the food's scent hit Aph's nose her stomach all of a sudden growled. She shot her eyes open in surprise as she had not felt or heard her stomach grumble in many years. She never ate and when she did she only did it one time a year as a treat. She had just ate a hamburger yesterday as a treat for a year so how could she eat again? She hated eating! Aph almost fell to the floor crying knowing she has to deal with yet another problem from her body. She despised being human now, remembering why she messed around with that experiment in the first place. She was trying to make herself non-human and it worked until these idiots somehow found a way to take away her only sanity. The Avengers walked over to the counter to order what they wanted. Aph wasn't surprised to see a chef working at the cafeteria. After all they did deserve the best after they saved Earth from Loki, she thought as she glared at Loki and he looked back at her with a questioning look. What had he done to deserve a glare from the mortal?

"Brother, will you eat?" Thor asked as he looked back at Loki, happy to order his brother some food.

"No," Loki replied simple with a glare.

Thor sighed, "You have not eaten since we arrived, not even when Anthony brought food yesterday. You must eat something, Brother."

Loki was indeed hungry but he didn't trust Midgard food. What if it was poisoned? He knew no one on Earth liked him and it made it worse being on Earth, where someone who looked at him and shot him an angry look all the time.

"What do you want to eat, Aphrodite?" David asked her.

Aph shuffled closer to take a look at the menu and then grimaced. She didn't recognize anything she liked. And if she liked something she knew it contained too much sugar, salt, or fat. She knew they weren't going to give her the luxury of customizing her food for her liking. Then she worried about getting sick. What if the food was prepared improperly or unsanitary? Or what if they poisoned her food or worse, spat in it? All these thoughts racing in her head just made her stomach hurt and forget about her hunger.

"I don't want anything," Aph finally replied rather quietly.

"You too have to eat, Aphrodite." David said sternly. He was not going to have his case dying on him, not again. "Understand he is a god and can survive. You're a human and I can assure you will die of hunger."

"But Agent," she began to protest, ready to give him her reasons of why she was not going to eat. "Everyone hates me here, possibly even the chef! What if he poisons my food or doesn't prepare it properly? I'll end up getting sick! And all the food that seems to catch my eye either has too much sugar, salt, or fat!"

Loki was almost surprised when he heard Aph's reasons of why she wasn't going to eat. Her reasons were almost the same as his. He didn't even think that they might even prepare his food improperly.

"And do you know was absolutely rattles me when I know a person is going to prepare my food, agent?" She asked, and then said after his nod, "That they will spit in my food!"

"They spit in food?" Loki said out loud without wanting too, but he never would have thought someone spitting in the food he was going to eat. It made his stomach start hurting all of a sudden.

David sighed tiredly as he noticed Aph was starting chaos in the room for no reason. He could assure her that her food will not be prepared improperly or that no one was going to spit in it, but knowing how stubborn she was there was no use trying to convince her. He had to get her to eat something before he left to the meeting where the director of the corporation was going to decide her fate. He hoped they were going to let her live when twenty years ago the experiment, her experiment, was to be shut down and terminated. Everything and everyone was terminated except for her, and he was determined to do the right thing now. He would fight for her life knowing that she was a good woman; the experiment turning her into what she was now. Turning his attention to Thor they talked real quick and with a nod from Thor, David turned to order food. Aph looked suspiciously at David and Loki did the same to his brother. All of them turned around and walked to a large table and sat in chairs, Aph and Loki reluctantly following and David making them sit side by side.

"I didn't want to sit here. I wanted to sit over there." Aph said pointing to the end of the table.

"No," David replied as he took a seat across from her, "you sit there because you and Loki will share a meal."

Aph was about to protest but then shut her mouth. She guessed it was OK. She knew she hadn't eaten in over many years as a normal human and perhaps a full meal might just seem too overwhelming for her. She also thought the god beside her had little knowledge about human food, just like her, and wouldn't eat the meal if he didn't like it. For the first time she sighed normally and satisfying and moved her eyes to inspect the metal bracelet on her wrist. She hated to admit it and even worse show it on her façade, but she was actually very tired.

Loki on the other hand was angry. Why did he have to share his sustenance with another person, let alone a pathetic mortal? He was more than capable eating a full meal himself, without the help of no one. But as he pushed his anger aside before he exploded he began to think a bit clearly. What if he didn't like the food? Then he should leave it and then the mortal would eat the meal, not letting it go to waste. Vice versa with him. He began to think it was not as bad as it was in the first place. As he looked at the woman in the corner of his eye, he noticed she was rather quiet and seemed to be weary. He could only guess that she was fatigued.

Aph wasn't so stupid not to notice the god beside her eyeing from the corner of his eye. She knew he was angry that they would have to share a meal but she could care less, if he wanted the whole meal he could have it. Then a thought struck her as she eyed the god from corner of her eye as he no longer eyed her. She knew the god beside her was a wonderful sorcerer. And magic and electricity in way shared similar traits. If she could get him to learn electricity like she did, he could divert the energy from the bracelet long enough to gain control over her brain and remove the cursed thing off her wrist. But that would mean she would have to get closer to the god to gain his trust and then repay him afterwards. She could almost hear in her head what he was asking of her in return and she knew it was either impossible to achieve or extremely hard. But she never stuck to her promises for anyone, so why should this god beside her be any different? No, she would simply use him to get her freedom and she will go her separate way to accomplish her mission. Removing her eye off him she reached for the salt shaker and two napkins. She knew the agent and the god were watching her every movement and soon the whole group had their eyes on her. A small smile plastered on her face as she finished unfolding the napkins to a larger extent and then placed them on top of the shaker. She molded the napkins into the shape of the shaker and kept them there with a tight hold as she began to move the napkin covered shaker three times in a circle. Once the napkin covered shaker came to the end of the third circle, Aph removed her grasp from the shaker and then brought it down with a smack on the top of the shaker. Everyone gasped as Aph's hand simply smushed the napkin covered shaker into the table. They knew the shaker was made of glass so she did not break it and yet she had smushed the shaker into the table! But as Aph lifted her hand along with the napkin everyone noticed the salt shaker was no longer there or inside the napkins.

"Ok two questions," Tony said almost without breath. "How did you do that and where is the salt shaker?"

Aph was grinning from ear to ear as she replied, "The salt shaker has gone through the table, see?" She pulled the salt shaker from underneath the table and earned more stupefied and wondrous looks. "And how I did it; Magic."

"I thought you didn't do any of that kind of magic," David replied with a smile. He knew she had managed to outstand him by that little magic trick that was harmless compared to the others she was capable of doing with her mind.

As Aph put the salt shaker back on the table, Tony snatched it quickly to inspect it. "Oh come now agent," she replied almost laughing, "I like to have a little fun myself!"

Then she separated the two napkin she still held in her hand. She made both napkins into two balls. "Watch this," she said to the others as she turned in her seat to face the god beside her. She set both balls of napkins beside each other on the table so everyone could see. Then she grabbed one ball and showed everyone as she placed it in her other hand and closed it in a fist. Then she grabbed the other from the table and offered it to Loki so seemed hesitant of taking it. "It won't bite you, I promise." She promised him and he reluctantly let Aph place the little white ball in his hand and close his hand over the ball. She looked back at her fist which contained the other little white ball and with her other hand, she used a finger and moved it in a weird fashion over her closed fist. Then she opened her hand in front of everyone to show the little white ball was no longer in her hand. As everyone stared in amazement she looked at Loki and said, "Open your hand!" Once he did he was shocked to find both little white balls in his palm. What kind of magic is this? Loki couldn't help think to himself as he _saw_ and _knew_ she had the other white ball in her other hand. How did she teleport her ball into his hand? _How_?!

Seeing the two balls in Loki's hand, everyone broke into a laugh of amusement. "You have got to teach me that!" Tony said while clapping and laughing at the same time.

"A Magician never reveals his tricks," Aph replied to him.

Their laughter had stopped as they spotted their food being brought over. Seeing Loki still staring at his hand with a bewildered look on his face, Aph removed the two balls from his hand and said to him, "Don't think about it too much. It's just cheap magic."

"Will you teach me?" He couldn't help but ask. He knew it was cheap magic but it actually seemed fun to him. It actually surprised him how this nonsense could make a human being laugh in wonder and leave him, a god, actually wondering how she did it.

"Maybe," she replied as she threw the balls into the middle of the table.

And as she did, their platter of food was placed in front of them. If those two didn't have a good restrain on their emotions both would have screamed like little girls. Both their faces molded into disgust and a little terror. They were sure they were either looking at a deformed living thing or an ugly alien, or even a deformed ugly alien. One thing they did know though was that it smelled delicious. But how could something that smells so delicious look so...so _terrifying_ to eat?

"Is...is this what I think it is?" Aph asked meekly to nobody.

"What do you think it is?" David asked with a smile as he noticed her face of pure terror. She didn't even bother to hide her discomfort of the meal, as well as Loki.

She looked at the agent and replied just as meekly as before, "It's definitely a creature from the sea...a crustacean?"

"Just eat it, you'll like it." Tony encouraged as he ate from his normal looking meal of chicken and rice with a salad. Why couldn't the agent have ordered that for them instead? Thor was trying to take a peek of what they were going to eat and catching sight of the red animal on their plate, his face also twisted into terror but also wonderment.

The meal was not that fancy. It consisted of a large lobster split down the middle so both could have their share, rice to once side and two separate salads. They also had two little cups with melted butter inside. But Aph could care less about that now, all she cared about was that red thing in the middle of the plate! She never ate seafood in her life and now she vowed she would never eat seafood again. The creatures they eat were to strange...no they were freaky! And she couldn't help but tense up as she saw Loki split apart carefully his own half of the lobster. Once he got his half on the side of the plate closest to him, Aph nervously lifted a fork and carefully got some meat out of her half of the lobster. She brought the meat closer to her eyes to inspect it, noticing it was just white with a tint of red on the top from where it was attached to the shell. Looking over to the god beside her she saw him eating his lobster already. She frowned, wondering if Loki had looked as nervous as her before he was now enjoying his meal. With a shaky hand she put the meat inside her mouth and chewed slowly until her eyes opened wide as amazing flavor exploded in her mouth.

Loki had to admit that this crustacean, as the woman called it, was absolutely wonderful. He never had such a good tasting exotic meal ever in his life. Slightly looking over to the woman beside him he noticed she too had started to enjoy her meal. Then he noticed something on her that made him stop his chewing. He thought he was seeing things but fully turning his head to take a good look at her, he noticed her cheek was starting to get red.

Aph starting to feel her throat get itchy but she ignored it. Then her throat started to hurt and she blamed it on herself for not eating often and her throat muscles weren't used to her eating. Finally when she felt she couldn't breathe, as if someone had closed hands around her neck, she began to panic. Oh no, she began to think as let her fork hit the table, I'm not allergic am I? Shooting her hands towards her face and feeling her swollen cheeks she gasped, well tried to gasp more like it. By now her throat was almost shut and she couldn't breathe very well anymore. As she spotted the agent in front of her shoot up from his seat like a firework, she guessed she was too lost in her thoughts to notice that Loki beside her had raised the awareness.

And the last thing she saw and heard before black spots took over her eyesight was David leaning over and shouting down at her.


	4. Chapter 4 Determination for Termination

**Chapter Four:**

**Determination for Termination**

Hearing someone shuffling beside her and making noise as they clearly smacked something onto a metal sounding table, she forced her eyes open from her wonderful sleep. She had woken up hours earlier and had known she had passed out from her allergic reaction to shellfish. Knowing that she lived and still felt tired she had simply closed her eyes again and fell into a deep sleep again. But now someone had disturbed her sleep and she had to wake up whether she liked it or not. Fluttering her eyes open she spotted the back of man beside her. Blinking twice more to clear her vision she made out the man's back and it was none other than Tony Stark. He was fumbling with something on the metal table beside her causing a loud raucous, the noise irritating Aph to a great extent.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you honestly have no manners for someone who is sleeping? And where is David, I'm going to give him a great piece of my mind for what happened to me!" She couldn't help the anger that seeped into her tone. She only meant to talk to him sternly but somehow her tone turned into rage. She really had to get a hold on her emotions somehow.

Tony turned to her with a smile playing on his lips and brought a syringe down to her face, making Aph hiss as she shot back away from the syringe that nearly touched the tip of her nose. He chuckled at her and pulled the cap off that covered the needle. "You had everyone worried that you feel into a coma because of your allergic reaction. They have been giving you these shots lately to combat the allergic reaction so you can wake up. Do you still need another?" He couldn't help but chuckle again at the furious face she threw at him.

"Get that thing away from me, Stark!" She almost yelled at him and he did, making sure he covered the needle again before he carelessly threw it back onto the metal table.

Sitting up she noticed she was in a small room, almost like a bedroom, but bigger as it held a small living room in one corner with two couches. On one couch Bruce sat and on the other Thor and his brother Loki sat together, though Thor sat in one corner and Loki on the other leaving the middle of the couch empty.

Rubbing one of her eyes carefully she finally spoke with such calmness that she even shocked herself. "Where is Agent David?"

Tony cracked his fingers and threw a look at Bruce who in returned glared at him. Bruce had thought that it would be Tony to tell the woman, not him. He should have known better than to trust him and to get revenge, Bruce made himself comfortable on the couch and opened a book that was beside him. Tony let out an annoyed sighed and turned to Aph, who simply sat on the bed waiting for an answer. "David went to a meeting with the director I think, to see if you die or live. He says so far it looks like you're going to be 'terminated' like he said." Bruce, Thor, Loki and Tony stared at the woman to see her reaction.

"Terminated," she almost whispered back as she stared down at the bed below her. She felt her anger mix with her pain, fear, and sadness. She started to wish she could burn the bed that she laid on. But it was not the bed she wanted to burn, it was David. He should have told her something, anything, just so she could be prepare for it. Yet he said nothing and now she felt the fear of dying strongly growing within her. She felt something sink to her stomach and she wanted to throw up. Her anger only grew more as she couldn't comprehend the feelings she was feeling right now.

"Well," Tony said rather awkwardly, "David said we could go once you woke up so..."

"Ok," was the only thing she could choke out. Now she felt her throat closing, but she knew it wasn't an allergic reaction again. She had felt this too when she saw her sister die and she burst into tears. But now she was grown and she would not, for any reason, burst into tears. She watched the guys walk out and saw Thor give her a sympathy look. She was angered again, not wanting his sympathy or anyone else's for that matter. If she had managed to escape this place once, then she was positively sure she could do it again. She glanced down at the metal bracelet around her wrist and then remembered the syringe Tony held to her face. Was the thing waterproof? Before she could find out she was jolted out of her thoughts as two men came into the room and grabbed her by her arms. She instantly knew where she was going now and she didn't like it one bit. In an instant they dragged her out of the room, pass Tony and the guys in the hallway, and towards her judgment. Because she kept her eyes to the floor she didn't notice when Tony convinced the guys to follow her into her judgment statement.

"Aphrodite Ward, case number 10f6. Do you know why you have come before us?"

Geeze, Aph thought, those men didn't waste time. The moment they shoved her into yet again another white room and stationed her in front of the director and his council who sat behind their desks, they gave her no time to adjust. She guessed that was the plan, to frighten her and make her fall into their trap. Setting her fear of dying aside she now focused on living, because living is what she intended to do. She snorted at the director and replied as calmly as she could, "Because your men dragged me here. If it were my choice I wouldn't come a hundred feet near you today or ever."

"It seems you don't care at all about dying today, do you?" The director asked as he noticed her rudeness towards him. "I'll let you know from right now that you are being considered for termination, with little chance that you'll get out of here with your life."

"Sir," David said as he stood from where he sat beside the council. "I ask of you to let case number 10f6 live. You must agree with me that we are half to blame for how we created her."

"I will not blame ourselves for how we created her because she created herself. We were simply trying to help her, to better her." The director replied to defend themselves.

"Excuse me," Aph said as she slit her eyes angrily at the man in front of her. She didn't care if she spoke without permission or interrupted their conversation. "May I remind you who suffered years of experiments? Those years consisting of child years, from age five to eleven? Those experiments never helped me in any way, unless you count it made me better for the worse."

"We have since removed that experiment. It no longer exists, so you may not use that-"

"I can use it whenever the hell I want!" She screeched at him so loudly that the director jumped in surprise. Not only he, but his council as well. "I know the experiment is gone, but in my heart I will never forget what I endured in those times. I will never forget seeing my sister suffer, or the seeing my mother suffer as she saw us suffer. I will also never forget the day my sister and mother died, _all because of your experiments_. I lived my growing years stuck in a room and suffering pain every day while you happily watched behind the glass window as you sipped your morning coffee or afternoon beverages. And yet you say it is I who has to be terminated? It should be you and this corrupt business! And if you want me to tell you the truth then I will not deny it any longer. After seeing my sister die and lastly my mother, the only person left who truly cared about me, I had enough. I was determined to create an experiment that will some how make me immune to your harmful experiments. I was only ten at the time but after night and day I worked and worked until I finally succeed. I admit its not the way I wanted it to be, if anything it made me stronger than I already was but I was glad because your experiments no longer seemed to cause me pain. For once in my life I was happy and I took my chance and escaped. And vowed from that day on that you or anyone else involved in this would not go unpunished. But," she said and raised her wrist to show them the metal bracelet, "I'll give you this one. You have proven to me that you are not the idiots I thought you were."

The director gave her a hard look and then turned around to discuss with his council. Aph patiently waited and after two minutes the director turned back to her with a disappointed look on his face. He cleared his throat and began to talk, "We agree we are at fault for what happened to you, but you still had no right committing the crimes that you have committed. We have decided that you will not be terminated after all, case number 10f6."

Hearing those words Aph felt her chest was no longer heavy as a rock and she could breathe in more easily. But then came the bad news as the director went on with her sentence.

"But for your crimes you will be punished. We have decided to remain you on 10f6, which is your bracelet on your right wrist, to suppress your abilities until we know you are able to control your own abilities and not cause any further harm. You will have to prove yourself trustworthy to us and if you cannot then we will never remove 10f6 from you. You are a great woman, a special being, but you hold nothing more than destruction in your head with your abilities. Prove to us that you are sane once more to become the special being we know you are. And as from now on, you will no longer be case 10f6. That experiment was terminated many years ago and so will you be. From now on you will be called and named by your birth name starting now, Aphrodite Ward Kingsley. You will be left in the supervision of Agent David and when he says your are trustworthy, until then you will wear 10f6 until further notice. Your case is now dismissed, Aphrodite Ward Kingsley."

With that said the director turned away from her to follow his council out the room, looking very angry. But she could care less because she focused all her attention on David as he walked towards her. She didn't even stop to think before her hand flew away from her side and made contact with David's cheek the moment he reached her. The slap stunned David so much that he stumbled backwards, and he grabbed his cheek with his hand as he stared at her. It stung horribly, much worse than when his wife slapped him, it was like Aph had skill on how to slap people properly.

"Oh yea," she said smiling as she caught his startled gaze, "I know how to put people in their place without my brain, and just to let you know from now on my hands are the second best weapon I've got on me. And that's what you get for not telling me that I was going to be terminated."

"I'm sorry-" He couldn't finish what he was saying as his other cheek was slapped as well, this time making him cry out in pain as he stumbled back yet again. He really was more amazed than angry at how much force she could put into her slapping, not to mention so was so quick at lifting her hand before he could even see it coming at him.

"And that's was you get for almost killing me at lunch!" She yelled at him.

Tony couldn't help but hide his smile as he heard the loud crack when Aph slapped the agent. He couldn't believe how she was capable of slapping someone with so much force. He made a mental note to himself, never to cross the woman's lines. While on the other hand Thor, Loki and Bruce were stunned and shocked at the loud crack from the slap. All of them made a mental note to themselves as well, to always be careful around Aph. And they made sure they enforced it as they grimaced when David shook his head and turned to look at Aph, with two deep red hand prints on either side of his cheeks.

"I save your life and this is the thanks I get from you?" David replied angrily for the first time, forgetting about his calm composer. But come on, he thought angrily, she slapped me so hard I'm going to get bruises!

"Don't feel bad agent," she was the one who was calm now, "I don't say thanks to nobody."

"Well, I'm glad you got to live Aphro." Tony said as he walked to stand beside her, the other following slowly behind him.

"Me too," she replied smiling at him and remembered. "Hey, what day is it today? Did I by any chance sleep the whole night?"

"You slept the whole evening and night, Aphrodite." Bruce answered her.

"Oh," was all she said and then opened her wallet, "Now that I'm free, what about we get out of here and go eat outside?" She was actually hungry again and perhaps outside she thought she could get something to her own liking.

"I know this great place," Tony began to say excitedly, "it's an old joint but they have amazing food-wait, is that my wallet!" He said as he snatched the wallet out of Aph's hand. But she didn't care as she had the three hundred dollars bills in her hand already.

"Yeah, why?" Aph replied calmly.

Tony glared at her and said, "How did you get my wallet?"

"Just like I got your keys," she replied with a grin as she showed him his keys dangling from her hand. "Do these belong to a car? I can drive."

Once again Tony patted his pockets for his keys and then snatched his keys back from Aph's, but Aph removed them quickly away from his hand. Tony practically growled angrily as he went to grab them again, but yet again she quickly snapped them away from his hand in a blink of an eye.

"Yes the keys belong to my car but my car isn't here! I flew in here on a jet!" Tony told her, hoping she give him his keys back. And even if he didn't fly in on a jet, he stll wouldn't let her drive his Baby.

Aph took a second to believe him and gave him his keys back. "Here, but I'm still keeping the money."

"I don't care, I have more than enough."

"I'm sure you do, Mr. Billionaire Boy. So-"

"Aphrodite, where will you want to live? I'll give you the options of staying here or renting your own space." David cut her off. His right cheek still hurt and he couldn't help but rub it again.

Forgetting about how rudely he cut her off, she noticed him rubbing his cheek and she smirked at him. "I don't like either. I would prefer to go back to my own laboratory I created but I won't risk the chance of you buffoons finding it."

"What about your father? I heard he is still alive." Bruce suggested but then regretted.

If looks can kill than Aph would have killed Bruce. She glared at him coldly as she replied, "I wouldn't want to be ten miles near that man. He is the reason all of this has happened to me."

"Ok then," was all Bruce said, a bit distraught by the look he gave her.

"How about you come to Stark tower?" Thor said, but Tony almost yelled at him, "No! There is no way she is allowed in my tower! Did you see what she did to my suit? If she manages to get the thing off her wrist she'll kill us all!"

"Stark tower? But's that's in New York and if there is something that I don't like is a crowded city with millions of people. I prefer my solitude, and if the only way I'll get it here is by being locked in a cage then I'll stay here."

"Actually," David replied as he got an idea and Aph stared at him cautiously, wondering what he was going to say. "You don't know how to socialize, at all, Aphrodite. Perhaps this is a chance to help you be more human. After all, it seems 10f6 will remain with you for a while."

"Absolutely not!" Aphrodite shot back at him.

"Why not? You could even get a job, earn your own money, make friends, and perhaps learn how to be sympathetic, compassionate, and learn empathy."

"I will never lower myself to be near humans! I can barely stand to be near you people! To you it may seem that I'm a human when clearly I'm not. Even if I do manage to learn how to be sympathetic and compassionate and learn empathy like you said, I'll be a non-human to society without this bracelet. So I see no point in trying to be someone I'm not, Agent."

"Are you still think of using your skills when I remove 10f6?" David asked her rather angrily.

Aphrodite sighed, knowing she had angered the agent again. To her it seems everyone wanted her to be a normal human being when she is not. From the day she was born it was clear she was not normal. At age eight she knew she could have attended university for how brilliant she was, but her father had other plans for her. She looked at David straight in the eye and replied, "I'm not going to be someone you want me to be, Agent. From the day I was born I was a freak to society. I don't see me as a freak, I see me as me. It's just like how your breathe, Agent. It's just like how create suits, Stark. It's just how you create Lighting, Thor. It's how you can use magic, Loki. Those things are normal to you, aren't they? Well being able to move objects without touching them, control electricity, change an objects form, or solve an unsolvable question in less then thirty seconds is normal for me. Why can't you understand? You all reject me because I'm not normal and when you try to change me it just makes everything worse!"

David sighed next, knowing what she said was true. And then listened again as she said, "Anyway, how in the world does it seem normal when thunder boy over there can make lighting and storms and his brother can do freaky stuff with his magic? Those two are the freaks, not me."

"What is a freak?" Thor asked wondering. Loki couldn't help but wonder as well. If people in her own society called her a freak as well, does that mean she is crazy?

Aphrodite looked at him and said, "It means someone who is strange, abnormal, or bizarre."

"Just wondering," Tony then spoke up, "how is Bruce here not a freak as well? I think you left him out." Bruce glared at Tony once again. It seems lately that the only thing Bruce does is constantly glare at Tony.

"I like him," Aph said smiling as she lightly patted his shoulder. "I like how he gets angry and then smashes things. I wish I could do the same, but my telekinesis will have to do."

"I can see you're getting a handle on your emotions now," Bruce told her with a little smile.

Aph snorted and replied, "I wish that was true Doc, but the only reason I'm under control is because there is nothing here to get me angry or irritated."

Hearing what she said, Tony smirked in his mind. He remembered when he wanted to unleash the hulk when he poked his side yet nothing happen and he only got a laugh from Bruce. But here was a somewhat similar person who can be set off with one little thing. Scratching his beard he thought of all the fun he could have with a woman who was short tempered and was learning how to be a human. Not only that, because if she is as smart as everyone says then perhaps she could help him with his suits. After all she was to get a job, needed money, and she ruined his best suit so working for him wouldn't be bad. It would most likely be very enjoyable to work with someone who gets hilariously angry all the time!

"Alright I got a deal for you hot-head!" Tony said and earned a wonderful dark look from Aph herself. Before she could say anything Tony talked, "Hey, listen first you might like it! I'll let you come live with in my tower only if you agree to work for me. David said you needed a job and I'll pay you more than enough."

"I will never work for someone, let alone for you! You are the absolutely the last person on Earth I wouldn't want to be left alone with!" Aph yelled at him.

Tony chuckled at her, "Yeah well guess what hot-head, you ruined my suit. Working a little for me won't kill you. Or you can just say sorry to me, and well, I'll just forget about all of this."

Aph stuttered for words as her cheeks slightly turned pink as her angry rose to unimaginable levels. Noticing it, Thor's face twisted into worry and he screamed, "She is having another allergic reaction!"

"_I am not having an allergic reaction_!" Aph screamed at him at the top of her lungs and then screamed at Tony, "_And I will never say sorry to you, never ever ever ever_!"

"Alright then, that means you accept my job offer." Tony stated calmly at her. He wanted to burst into laughter at how funny she looked when she was angry but he held it in. Later he would be able to have his laugh and fun with her.

"That would be great, Mr. Stark." David said with a small smile of appreciation.

"Wait, no!" Aph began to protest, "I didn't agree to this! I won't agree to do this! You can't tell me what to do, Agent!"


	5. Chapter 5: Having Company is Sweet

**Chapter Five:**

**Having Company is Sweet**

Aph was keeping herself busy with a word search puzzle book. David had given it to her as a gift before she left to Stark's tower and despite wanting to throw it back at him, she couldn't resist a good word search puzzle. They were her absolute favorite and she hated that David knew her likings. Momentarily removing her eyes from her book she turned to look behind her seat. On the private jet's seat Bruce sat two seats back away from her sleeping. Beside him Tony was arguing with JARVIS about who knows what, probably about expanding his tower Aph thought carelessly. As she looked across Bruce she saw Natasha with closed eyes and earphones plugged into her ears. Beside her Clint took a nap as well. And in one of the seats that sat facing Clint and Natasha, Steve sat in one of them as he focused and rather clumsily learned how to use a laptop that was in his lap. Aph couldn't help but crack a smile as she spotted hard concentration on Steve's face mixed with pure desperation. Behind those three Thor and Loki sat together and Aph noticed yet again that Loki didn't look all too pleased to be seated along side his brother. She didn't even observe them for ten seconds when Thor's sleeping head fell on to Loki's shoulder. She spotted right away all the disgust and annoyance quickly jump onto Loki's face as he glared at his brother's head, but then feeling eyes looking at him he snapped his head toward those eyes. His eyes instantly bore angrily into Aph's calm and lazy eyes and she simply turned around back in her seat to continue working in her word search puzzle book. She managed to find ten words in thirty seconds when the seat beside her was all of sudden occupied.

"What brings you here, my Prince?" Aph said to him without removing her eyes or focus from her puzzle.

He was quite surprised she had called him a Prince, which wasn't wrong, but something he hadn't heard in a long time. "I thought perhaps you could give me better company than Thor."

Aph encircled the last word on the puzzle and then turned the page and started on a new puzzle. "Why do you hate your brother so much?" She asked, truly curious. She could never have imagined hating her sister. And probably because Thor had stopped Loki from taking over the world wasn't the only cause of hatred between those two, it seemed the hatred ran way back before Loki ever came to Earth. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

He looked at her to see if she would pay attention to what he was going to tell her. But seeing her eyes glued to the book he doubt she even asked because she cared, but who truly listened to him now a days? "Thor was Father's favorite, not to mention Thor was better at everything than me. I lived in Thor's shadow of greatness all my life, and truly I did not mind because I knew I was just as good as him if I were given the chance. But when I found out the reason why Father never liked me I knew I had a chance to prove myself, but as you can see Thor ruined everything."

"Why doesn't your father like you?" She asked him caringly because she knew what it felt to not have a father's love.

Her soft voice almost melted all of Loki's anger as he put the answer together in his mind. "He adopted me." There was no use going into detail of who he truly was because he was sure she didn't know about the nine realms.

"I'm sorry, Loki. Just so you feel better I was adopted too."

"Really?"

She finally lifted her eyes from the puzzle book to look at him and lightly laughed, "No, not really."

He couldn't help a small smile at her little joke. For some reason she always managed to make him feel more pleased and calm, perhaps knowing that she was in a similar situation as him. "Did you and your sister ever differ?" He asked, remembering that she had mentioned a sister who died.

Aph sighed and reclined deeper into the seat, letting the memories come into her mind. "Yes, a lot actually. Mostly because she was jealous that I was more special than her. If she only knew what a horrible burden my skills were, she would have been grateful to be a normal human. But she never saw that, only seeing that she wanted to be just like me but couldn't. I never let that get in my way though and I never treated her any less. I always made sure we were treated the same way but it almost never happened so I would always treat my sister better than I did to myself but she never believed me that I truly loved her. It-it were those thoughts in her mind that led her to her end."

Loki didn't know what to say to her. He had so much in his mind to say yet he couldn't say it. But he did see that she acted like his brother, but his brother wouldn't make such a hard effort like she did to make him feel as an equal and loved. Turning his head back as he realized he was still staring at her, he began to fish for something out of his pocket. He pulled out a small zip lock bag filled to the brim with gummy bears, gummy worms, and jelly beans. Aph was beyond horrified as she stared at the bag full of sugar.

"Are you serious?" She couldn't help but ask, shock still on her face. Then she didn't know if she was shocked or amused and said to him, "I can't believe you are god of mischief and tried to take over the Earth killing thousands of humans and you like candy? I don't know if that's funny or just plain weird."

He smirked at her, "I am very fond of sweets. In Asgard there are only sweet desserts, and not many at that. I would steal those sweet desserts from the kitchen whenever I wanted and shared with my brother in secret. You can only imagine what I felt when I found out that you humans have sweets whenever you like, and many kinds of sweets."

She watched him grab a gummy bear and quickly pop it into his mouth. As she watched him chew with delight it reminded her of her sister, who also had sweet tooth for all the sugar in the world. She closed her book of puzzles and asked him, "How does Asgard look like?" She knew everything there was to know about her home; her universe. Yet she never thought there'd actually be people, or even gods, out there! She knew everything but that and now she was determined to learn everything about Asgard and anything else out there.

He thought back to his home who had rejected him but could never hate the beauty his own home held. "It is quite beautiful, but I really do not know how to describe it more descriptively in words. You would have to go one day and look for yourself."

How amazing would that be, Aph thought, to go to a whole new world and learn it's wonders! But how would she go, was now the question that plagued her mind. "How would I get there, though?" She asked him and watched him put a gummy worm in his mouth.

As he chewed the gummy a few times he opened his mouth and said, "You would need the Bifrost. It is a portal that connects realms."

"Realms? We are not the only two who exist?" She was now very curious as to everything that Loki was saying to her.

He nodded his head no without looking at her, too focused in which sweet he was choosing to eat next. "There are nine realms, including this realm."

Amazing, Aph thought as her eyes shown, there are more worlds than I thought there would be. "What if you can't use the Bifrost?"

He looked at her with a grin, "You would need magic to open secret portals. But you cannot just open them, for example, you must find the hidden portal in this world to open it. Every realm has its own secret portal located in many places. There could be up to more than hundred portals in just one realm."

"Wow," was all Aph could muster from her mouth. After all she loved learning new things and this new knowledge that Loki was providing her with was just like eating thousands of candies. "Can you find those portals here on Earth by any chance?" She was now determined to put more new information in her mind, expanding it a little more.

He looked at her again and angrily spoke, "I cannot because my Father has taken my magic from me."

"So that was your punishment. Your father sent you here to live as a mortal, didn't he?"

"Not a complete mortal, but in a way yes," he said annoyed and stuffed a handful of jelly beans in his mouth. "I can get sick and feel tried and hungry more occasionally. Not to mention that I can sustain injuries more easily and I do not have my magic to heal myself."

"I know how you feel, Loki. Being a mortal sucks." Aph sighed.

"Sucks?" He questioned her, not understanding.

She lightly laughed again as she said, "It mean something awful. Being a mortal is awful. See? Now how does the Bifrost work? Do you open the portal yourself?"

"No," he replied, "Hemidall is the only one who can open the Bifrost."

"Who is Hemidall?"

Loki started to get irritated with her now. She was asking too many questions already and wasn't giving him any peace. Nonetheless he answered her, hoping it would be the last question she asked, "Hemidall is the omniscent god. He is wise and all knowing."

Aph opened her book of puzzles and grabbed her pencil. She wanted to ask more questions but seeing as Loki replied her last question with a rude tone, she guessed she was annoying him with her questions. But could you blame her? She wanted to know more and she hoped that later on Loki wouldn't be to irritated to ask him more questions. Loki was glad that she finally left him alone. Enjoying the quiet and peace in the air, he ate his sweets happily. But it wasn't long before a voice beside is hear spoke and made him growl in anger.

"Brother, you have sweets! Give me some, Loki." Thor demanded.

"Get away Thor," Loki said angrily and just for good measures, he moved his bag of sweets away from his brother. "I got these sweets myself, go find your own!"

"But you used to share with me in Asgard! Why not now?" Thor said quite madly. He wanted those sweet and delicious and delectable sweets that taunted him from the bag.

"That was before you ruined my plans for subjugation!" Loki almost shouted at him. He could see that Thor was ready to kill him for his sweets.

Aph ignored their conversation and was carefully encircling a word she had found when all of a sudden, her perfect circle turned into a hard and rigid dark line across the paper. Loki almost laid on her arm, leaning away from his brother in an attempt to keep his sweets safe from Thor's hands. They began to shout, waking up Clint and Bruce from their sleep. By now Loki fully laid on Aph as he kept his sweets far away from Thor but Thor would have none of that and started crawling on top of his brother to reach for the candy. Aph could clearly see the bag of candy hanging in front of her face as Loki tried to keep it safe, and noticing Thor crawling on top of Loki made her worry. They were going to crush her underneath their weight and all for a stupid bag of sugar! "Guys!" Aph squeaked out from underneath Loki, "just give him the stupid candy!"

"No, they are my sweets not his!" Loki shouted as he heard Aph's horrid suggestion.

Because her arm was still resting on the harm holder, Loki was crushing it against the metal. She didn't worry until she noticed when Loki jerk quickly to one side as he moved away his bag of sweets from Thor's hand who almost got it, and felt her bracelet snag with the end of the arm holder. She knew that if Loki moved again he would pull the bracelet and the damn thing would take it as a sign that she was trying to remove it. Aph had to gasp as Loki's weight became heavier on top of her, knowing that Thor had probably fully crawled on top of Loki by now. With her other arm she had to grasp Loki's shoulder to give her herself some levitation from his body laying on top of her any more and so she can breathe. The brothers started to shout even louder and before Aph could say that they were going to get shocked, Loki jerked yet again.

Outside the jet as it flew, one of the very first windows on its left side lit with a quick flash of light. It seemed as nothing more than someone probably snapping a picture but inside was a whole different story. Inside Loki still laid on Aph with a face that held no emotion. As Aph laid underneath Loki she too had a face that held no emotion. But Thor was off his brother and on his feet unfazed, with a smile from ear to ear. He had successfully gotten the bag of candies.

"Victory!" Thor shouted in triumph and held the bag of candies in the air so everyone could see. But then his face twisted into confusion as he brought the bag down and closer to his face, "What is this?" He asked bewildered and disgusted. The gummy bears and the gummy worms along with the jelly beans were melted, a mushy goo of colors bubling inside the bag. From behind Tony burst into a fit of laughter.

"They melted!" Tony managed to say before he laughed even harder.

"Why?" Thor asked very sadly as he turned to him.

"It's sugar Thor," Clint said laughing as well, "sugar melts with heat!"

As Loki regained himself back from the shock, literally, he slowly removed himself from Aph and sat back on his seat properly while he throwing daggers at the back of Thor's head and staring sadly at the bag of melted candy. The first thing Aph did was dislodge the bracelet from the arm holder and sit in her seat still feeling the awful shock that ran through her body. Thor couldn't help but chuckle as well and turned back to his brother.

"You can have the sweets back," Thor said holding out the bag of melted candy that almost seemed to stretch towards Loki.

"I do not want it anymore!" Loki shouted as him and swatted the bag away.

Because the heat from the melted candy was too much, the plastic bag became part of the sticky goo. And when Loki swatted it away the bag had ripped and landed on Aph's right leg. Because sugar does not cool down fast like wax, it was essentially having a volcano on her leg that spewed endless lava. Aph was brought out of her shock from the horrible heat that landed on her leg and seeped into her pants. She yelped and leaped to her feet and ran to the bathroom as fast as she could.


	6. Chapter 6: It Burns

**Chapter Six:**

**It Burns**

Sugar had managed to give Aph another reason of why she hated it, despised it fact now. Yet she knew Thor and Loki were to blame as well. If Loki had shared with his brother then he would have gone away. Or if Thor had left his brother alone, Loki would not have caused the shock or the burn that was now on her leg. She hissed as she carefully touched her red skin that had three small blisters. She thought she had removed her pants much quicker but turns out she didn't. She almost wanted to cry yet again knowing she had gotten a second degree burn on her leg. She couldn't help but wince as she splattered cold water onto her leg.

* * *

><p>Tony had quit his laughter immediately when he saw the hot sugar land on her leg. He only hoped she managed to remove her pants in time before it really burned her. Stalking over to the two brothers in the front he couldn't help yell at them for what they did. "You better hope she isn't burned. The stuff was boiling in the damn bag."<p>

"How can sweets burn her? Those sweets were not hot." Thor said, because he remembered when Clint gave him a spicy sweet. He thought it was disgusting but convinced to try it, he had actually liked the hotness and the sweetness in his mouth.

"Sugar doesn't cool down after many hours, Point-break! That sugar was boiling hot!" Tony clarified for him.

Tony's phone began to ring and shaking his head at Thor, he answered the call as his phone was still in his hand. He looked at the caller id and frowned, hoping he wasn't like Fury. Bringing his phone up to his ear he answered, "Hello?"

"Aphrodite's bracelet just went off. Did she by any chance try to take it off?" David asked quickly and sternly.

Tony glared at Loki before he replied, "Yes and no. The two god brothers here got in a fight over a bag of candy and Reindeer Games set off her bracelet."

"How did he set it off? Did he pull her bracelet?"

Tony sighed, "I don't know how it even happened. All I saw was a flash of light and Thor yelling that he got the candy. Can I call you another time? Aphro isn't so hot right now."

David chuckled over the phone, "She passed out, didn't she?"

Tony laughed nervously, "Um, actually because Thor was on top of Reindeer Games and he was on top of hot-head the shock melted the candy. And Reindeer Games was nice enough to spill the hot sugar on her leg. She hasn't come out of the bathroom so that's kinda telling me she got burned. But hey, I promise I'll make sure she's ok. Alright? Byeee!" He hung up quickly to quiet David's screams over the phone. David had insrtucted Tony to keep a close eye on Aph because now that she was human, David was afraid she wouldn't respond well to an injury. And Tony had just done the opposite; he didn't keep a close on her and she got injured.

"You," Tony angrily pointed at Loki who quietly sat in the seat, "are going to be in a world of trouble if she got burned badly."

"I did not know the melted sweets would land on her." Loki defended himself.

"If you had shared your stupid candy with point break I wouldn't be in trouble with the agent in the first place. She wasn't supposed to get injured anytime soon!" Tony said angrily and walked back to his seat beside Bruce.

Thor sighed quietly and sat beside Loki. "Brother-"

Loki simply shot up from his seat and went to sit far away from Thor. The last thing he wanted was to be near his stupid brother right now or even hear him try to apologize to him. It was all Thor's fault and I get blamed as usual, Loki thought madly as he looked out the window.

Aph groaned as she pulled her wrist out from underneath the running water. The bracelet was waterproof. And even if wasn't she had taken the chance to get electrocuted because she was desperate to remove the burning pain from her leg. She had never felt any kind of pain before because she blocked it. Now all of sudden feeling this kind of burning pain was like ten cargo trains ramming her all at once. She blinked hard and then diverted her attention to her surroundings. Behind her on the wall a light brown cabinet called her name. She opened it quickly and almost let out a cry of joy. There were first aid kits and not hesitating a moment she shot out of her hand and grabbed one. Opening it she read everything before she used something on herself. She opened an ointment that would help with burning pain and gently applied it on her leg. Later when the plane landed she would buy some Aloe Vera gels or even fresh Aloe Vera to help more with the pain. Because she didn't want anyone to see her burn she wrapped it with a bandage. She made sure the wrapping was loose and not tight so it wouldn't irritate her burn further. Finished, she sighed and put everything back in it's place.

"Are you ok," She heard Natasha ask from outside the door. "What are you doing in there?"

"Oh you know," Aph replied rather rudely, "slaying dragons and demons and saving the Kingdom." Before Natasha could reply Aph opened the door a little and poked her head out. "Do you mind getting my bag of clothes? It's underneath my seat."

"Did you burn yourself?" She asked as she saw Aphrodite's reflection from the mirror behind her. Natasha saw her leg was bandaged and looking at her face she could see Aph showed pain and discomfort in her eyes.

"A little," Aph replied quietly as she felt a throb of pain on her leg.

Natasha turned around and walked to retrieve her bag of clothes. Once she got it she returned and handed it to Aph. "We'll be landing any minute now so get dressed quickly." She told her softly and went to sit beside Clint.

Aph decided to wear shorts because she was afraid jeans would cause her even more pain than she had now. Once she put on her light blue jean shorts she walked out and walked back to her sit. On her way back Tony asked her, "How badly did you get burned?"

"Second degree burns." Was all Aph replied. Pain was the only thing dominating her mind at the moment. She carefully sat in her seat again and picked up her puzzle book that fell in the crack between the seat and the wall. She couldn't find her pencil and she guessed it rolled away. She opened her bag and stuffed her book inside with a loud sigh and leaned her head on the wall as she looked out the window. As she looked out she noticed the plane was starting to go lower than before and she knew they were going to land already. Trying to push the pain of her mind, she closed her eyes and focused on the humming of jet's engine.

"I am sorry for hurting you yet again, Aphrodite." Aph snapped her eyes open and glared at thunder boy who had just ruined her mediation. "Will you sue me?"

Aph couldn't hold back a small laugh that escaped her mouth and then said, "No, I won't. But I promise if you hurt me again I will sue you for sure."

The plane finally landed in New York. The Avengers stood from their sits and walked out of the plane with Loki and Thor arguing. As Aph was getting up from her seat as well, Tony walked over to her with the biggest smile on his face. Aph had a feeling he was getting ready to start boasting about something or planned to torture her. Tony clapped his hands once and said to her, "Well, it seems I'm going to have to start teaching about your job now."

"Why now?" She asked him a bit confused. And now that she thought about it he never really mentioned what kind of work she was going to do. But seeing that little smug smile on his face, something told her job was not going to be good.

"I need some help maintaining my suits, the sooner the better. I have many protocols that I still want to test and many suits with a lot of mileage in them. We start early tomorrow. Remember, you ruined my suit so you owe me!"

Aph blinked, not believing what her job was. Her job was actually pretty easy and fun. Heck, she could even learn a little more about weapons while working with him. Tony took out a device from his pocket that had a clear screen and handed it to Aph. She took it and inspected it, twisting it in her hands until the screen lit up on it's own. "Good evening, Aphrodite." The device suddenly spoke by itself.

Aph blinked and then said, "Oh, hello JARVIS."

"Yeah, from right now until we arrive at my tower JARVIS will give you the basics and rules. We'll be stopping at a hotel for the night so just listen to JARVIS." Tony then beckoned Aph to walk out of the plane with him. As they walked off the jet Tony had taken yet another thing out from his pocket and handed it to Aph. They were earphones and sighing she put them in her ears and connected them to the device in her hand. She really didn't want to listen to JARVIS or learn the job, but she figured that if she pretended to be good the bracelet would come off much quicker.

"What would you like to know first? The rules or the basics?" JARVIS asked her.

"The rules," Aph replied bored.

* * *

><p>Aph couldn't believe it, she thought her head was about to explode for the first time in her life! Tony had so many rules in his tower and lab that Aph didn't know if her human thinking would memorize every single rule. Not to mention that some rules he implied were so stupid! Like she was not allowed to touch his pot of coffee at all, or the cabinet that held all his favorite treats. But this continued till they arrived at a hotel and when JARVIS finally decided to give her a break while she got her room. Sighing with exhaustion she removed the ear buds and glared at Tony who was asking for rooms. Aph looked around and saw that she had walked into one of the most expensive hotels in New York. Looking down at the device in her hand, she wrapped the earphones neatly around it.<p>

"Alright, we got seven rooms." Tony said coming back to the group.

"There are eight of us, Stark." Steve said.

"That just means one of us is going to have to share." Tony replied.

"I get my own room and that's finale." Natasha spoke and made it clear so no one would bunk with her.

"My brother and I will share a dorm," Thor said happily, but Loki was far from happy. "I will not share a dorm with you!" Loki growled at his brother angrily. It seemed that no one understood that he didn't want to be near Thor at all!

Everyone remained quite as they didn't want to share their room with one of the gods. Finally Aph spoke, but made sure she showed her annoyance, "Loki will share with me."

"Are you sure Aphro? I mean he's a guy and you might not feel comfortable. If you want you could share with me?" Tony grinned at her.

Aph glowered at Tony, getting what he had proposed. "I think I trust the god of mischief more than I trust you, Stark."

"Ouch," Tony mumbled as his playful grin dropped from his face. That really had hurt him a bit in his ego. He looked at Loki and then at Aph, "Your room is 254. Here's your key."


	7. Chapter 7: Shopping for Attention

**Chapter Seven:**

**Shopping for Attention**

Loki felt glad for some reason. He would have liked to have his own dorm but sharing a dorm with Aphrodite made him feel much better. He thought he would actually prefer to share a dorm with a toad than with his brother. But he had to be careful sharing a dorm with Aphrodite. She was a woman and he was a man, and usually only a man and woman may share a dorm if they are married. Loki did not understand how humans can share a dorm so easily without being married. And not only that, he was the one to blame for burning her leg as well. All of sudden he didn't feel too glad anymore about sharing her dorm. "Loki!"

Loki snapped out of his thoughts and looked beside him where someone had yelled his name. "Finally you pay attention. That was the fifth time I called your name," Aph said to him.

Looking around he noticed it was only him and her standing alone in the lobby. "Where are the others?"

"They feel into a pit of fire," Aph replied to his question.

Loki couldn't believe how her words sounded so true that he actually thought the others had really fallen into a pit of fire. "They did not," he scoffed at her, knowing it wasn't true.

"They did too," she argued back, "you were just lost in your thoughts to notice. What were you thinking about anyway?"

Remembering that he felt uncomfortable sharing a room with a woman and knowing he wasn't married to her made him look away from her. "Nothing," he quietly replied.

"Ok then," Aph said dropping her other questions. "I was going to ask if you want to come with me shopping or do you want to stay?"

He looked back at her, "Shopping?" It was another word for him that he didn't quite understand.

"Yes, shopping. It means going to a market to buy things." Aph replied as calmly as she could. She was getting tired of having to translate simple words to him.

He thought going to the market would do him some good. But then he began to think about the unfamiliarity's the market would hold in Midgard that would just confuse him. Yet he would lie to himself if he said he wouldn't be excited to see new items. But then there would be a big crowd of people at the market buying their things and bargaining and yelling and oh dear-Loki didn't know if he wanted to deal with all the crowded humans. He saw impatience growing on Aph's face and with a heavy sigh he replied, "I will go shopping with you."

Aph didn't know what took him so long to answer but once he did she was glad as her impatience left her. She walked out of the hotel with Loki behind her, observed the streets, and spotted a store two blocks down. She thanked the gods for her good luck. It meant she wouldn't have to walk far and she wouldn't end up getting lost in the city. Walking into the crowd with Loki now beside her, they walked down to the first light stop. Waiting for the light to turn green so they could cross the street, she glanced over at him and then laughed quietly. "Do you have to dress like that here?" She didn't mind his Agardian clothes, she liked them in fact, but he was now on Earth and she thought it would be best of him if he could dress somewhat dress normally.

He raised an eyebrow at her. He knew that humans dressed much differently than Asgardians but no one ever stopped to mention his wardrobe in Midgard. He cleared his throat and changed his clothing into a suit with a light green and yellow scarf, just like the one he wore when he was in Germany.

"A bit classy," Aph said noticing the suit he changed into, "but better. Didn't you say your father took your magic away, though?"

As the light turned green and they crossed the street he smirked at her, "Yes, but I hid a little magic inside me to defend myself in a dire situation." Then he frowned, "But I can't conjure anything big, just small things such disappearing or changing clothing."

Aph decided to leave it at that because she became aware of something behind her. She didn't want to believe it but looking a little over her shoulder her suspicion was proven right. But perhaps she was wrong and she decided not take anything into mind until she arrived at the store. But as she stopped at the next light stop she couldn't help but feel anxious as she took another look behind her shoulder. She didn't have to arrive at the store to notice a group of girls who stood behind them as quietly as they could, which they couldn't because one would burst out giggling causing another girl to shush her then causing other girls to burst out giggling at the shush, keeping their star-lit eyes glued on Loki's backside. She turned her head back and glimpsed at Loki beside her, who seemed oblivious to the group of whispering girls behind him. He is going to be in for a big surprise, Aph thought as the light turned green and they crossed the street. The group of girls made sure they stayed glued to Loki's tracks behind him. Aph couldn't help but smile as one girl finally made her self known just before they entered the store. "Loki?" She had called as she grabbed him by his arm sleeve, making him stop and glare at her. The girl squealed at the glare he gave her and just as quickly as she squealed she stopped and shoved a notebook into Loki's unsuspecting hands. "Will you please sign it! My name's Mary Jones!"

Aph saw Loki give her a very confused look and she said to him, "You're kind of famous. Girls love you so they want you to sign their stuff so they can keep a memory of you to themselves."

"I know what she wants," Loki replied, and leaned closer to her and quietly said, "but I destroyed half of this city. How can they love me?"

"Loki," Aph said with a cheerful tone and patted his shoulder lightly, "woman here love bad guys. Why? I don't know. All I know is that you better sign that notebook before she kisses you to death."

The girl's face, Mary Jones, went a deep red at Aph's words and she spoke so quickly that even Aph had to listen closely to what she said. "No I could never, I mean, it would be my dream! But no I couldn't kiss you! Only if you want me to kiss you, like, just sign my notebook before I say more stupid things!"

Loki smirked, feeling a wave of power course through his body knowing that women loved him. No one, not even a single a woman, would ever look at him in Asgard even before he caused all the destruction in the nine realms. He was now sure that no woman will ever look at him again and then coming to know that women in Midgard adored him made him feel worthy once again. But he didn't only sign notebooks, he took pictures as well. Aph could see how smug Loki was started to look with all the attention from the girls so she decided to leave him in his fun and walked into the store alone.

The first thing she looked for were Aloe Vera gels. The burning pain had gone away but it always came back when she accidently touched the bandages too hard or if she moved her leg too fast as walked. She made sure she got a bottle of Aloe Vera gel and more bandages for her burn, and with those in hand she turned to go get more things. She had three hundred dollars that she had taken from Stark's wallet so she decided to go on a little shopping spree. The last time she had gone shopping she was with her mother and was three years old. As Aph cruised the aisles she couldn't believe how much had changed in the products. There were thousands of different products that Aph didn't know which product was best to use or eat. After a while it became overwhelming for her to take in so much stuff that she just rushed over to the candy aisle. Taking her time to look over many kinds of candy as well she decided on a bag of gummy bears, pop rocks, a bag of licorice, and two bags of chocolate. She had a terrible secret that Loki was the only one who was about to find out later. She paid for her things, grabbed her bag with her things and walked out of the store. By now the group of girls that surrounded Loki had grown, and Loki wasn't too pleased about it now. They were smothering him, closing him in a tight circle, and irritating him so much as they got grabby with their hands. Multiple times Loki tried to break away from the circle and couldn't, the group of girls just getting even tighter around him. And when he yelled at them to leave him alone he just saw that he excited them even more!

"Alright knock it off!" Loki heard Aph yell and spun around to find her. He saw her easily push through the girls to get to him, something he couldn't do himself as easily as her. "Move dammit! What is wrong with you guys? Don't you have anything better to do?" Aph told the girls as she forcefully widen the circle around Loki.

One girl seemed to get angry as Aph had forcefully pushed her away from Loki. "Who the hell are you?" The girl demanded as she tried to discreetly walk towards Loki again.

Aph noticed her slow advance on Loki and she instantly walked over to stop her in her tracks. "Your worst nightmare," Aph replied with a hostile voice. Aph absolutely hated people who couldn't take a hint to back off.

The girl's face wrinkled in pure fright and she instantly walked back into the safety of the circle behind her. She wasn't the only as the circle instantly began to break apart from girls who ran away screaming. Smirking to herself, Aph knew she still got it...even if a bracelet prevented it most of the time. Turning on her heel to face Loki, she motioned him with her arm to start walking back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>Aph and Loki entered their hotel room. It was a very spacy room with a living room, one bedroom, a kitchen, and two bathrooms. All the walls were colored a soft warm peachy color and most of the furniture was white. The kitchen was white as well with white counters and a large white refrigerator. If Aph didn't know any better she'd say it was almost like an apartment, a very luxurious apartment at that. Aph instantly set her eyes on one of the long white couches that was in the living room and walked towards it. Plopping into the last seat of the couch, she kicked her shoes off and went to work on her burn.<p>

Loki's eyes followed Aph until she sat on the couch and then looked around the room himself. He liked that the dorm was big and had more than enough space for the two of them. They could easily get their own privacy without making one other uncomfortable. Setting his eyes on Aph again, he reckoned that she had chosen the living room for herself. At least he hoped she had because he wanted the bed and not the white bench, no matter how soft it was. He knew he would never be able to sleep on those soft benches like Tony did. Finally deciding to leave the woman alone in that living room, he walked himself into the bedroom.

Aph kept an eye on the god, even as he retreated to the bedroom. Even though she had said she trusted more the god of mischief than Stark, she actually trusted more the rich human than a god of who knows where. Everything made it worse that he had said to her he still had a bit of magic in him and that just set her on the edge of the cliff for the night. She never trusted a human or anything for that matter whenever she was near one, now being near the god of mischief is worse. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, no way in hell. She'd rather fall asleep tomorrow on the job than fall asleep in the same room with a _god_. As she finished wrapping the new bandage around her leg, her burn felt much better with the Aloe Vera gel. She sighed in content, folded her legs up on the couch, and looked for a bag of chocolates in the bag. She really did hate sugar, or anything that had sugar, but she could never bring herself to hate chocolate. Chocolate was the one thing that always made her feel better and tasted like wonder in her mouth. Chocolate was the one thing she could trust in the universe, always and always, it was her only friend...

"What are you eating?"

Aph shot her eyes open and screamed, surprised by the Loki's voice right behind her. She had been indulging her in chocolate too much to remember that there was a god in the very same room. She turned her head to give him a quick glare and then turned back to her chocolate. She took a small bite from the small bar and munched on it slowly to enjoy it. "Don't sneak up on me like that! Why aren't you in your room? I thought you chose the room for yourself for the night."

Loki hadn't meant to scare her, but seeing that she had taken something else out from the bag besides a bottle and bandages, he got curious. And as he walked closer to her he saw her eating something and the curiosity just got him more, so he had to ask her. "What are you eating?" He repeated himself.

"Chocolate." Was her simple answer as she took another small bite.

"Chocolate? Is that some sort of food?"

Aph shoved the rest of the chocolate in her mouth and patted beside her on the couch. She sat more properly in her seat so Loki could have a seat beside her. Loki hesitated to sit beside her, but seeing her give another hard pat on the couch he slowly walked around and took a seat carefully beside her. The moment he sat Aph offered him a brown plastic wrap; it was ripped and it exposed a brown bar. Carefully taking it from her hand, careful not to touch her fingers with his own, he turned the bar in his hand.

"Chocolate is a candy," she began to explain to him, "a sweet as I noticed you call them. Try it, you'll like it."

He eyed her and the chocolate in his hand warily for a moment before he slowly put the chocolate in his mouth and took a small bite out of it. After a couple of times chewing and tasting it, he shoved the whole tiny bar in his mouth and almost ate the plastic wrapper in the process. Aph laughed as Loki fished the wrapper out of his mouth and threw the wrapper onto the small glass coffee table in front of them. She reached for the bag beside her and threw it onto his lap.

"I got you some more sweets. There're different sweets this time so, you know, you can try them all." Aph said as she saw him taking out the bag of licorice and inspect it. She reached for the tv remote on the glass coffee table and turned on the tv.

"But why do you show me this kindness?" He asked her.

"Because you remind me of my sister," she replied quietly as she look through the tv guide, and then grinned at him, "just promise me you won't throw hot sugar on me again."

He quietly laughed and nodded his head softly in response. She turned her attention back to the tv in front of her as Loki now looked at a packet of pop rocks. He wondered why they were named pop rocks and how rocks could be sweets. He couldn't help himself and he asked yet again, "How can a rock be a sweet?"

"Hm? Oh, well there are just some candy, like that one, that are just made from sugar and are named rocks." Then she scratched her cheek to get rid of an itch and said, "But I do remember when my mom bought me rock candy one day. It looks like crystal but it's completely made of sugar so it's edible. I only got to eat a little piece because my sister stole the rest." Loki stayed quiet and opened his new bag of chocolates. As he put the small bar in his mouth without the wrapper this time, a knock sounded from the door. Aph groaned in annoyance and stood up to answer the door. She already knew who it was so she wasn't surprised to see Tony and Thor standing outside.

"We heard you scream, anything not alright by any chance?" Tony asked.

"That was about five minutes ago, Mr. Stark I would have been dead by now." Aph replied.

"Where is my brother?" Thor asked her.

"Dead. Remember that scream? Well yeah it wasn't mine; I killed him."

Aph regretted it a thousand times for telling him that. Thor became so worried and angered that he threw the door wide open and pushed Aph to the floor. Aph landed on her back and hissed, feeling her spine pulse in pain. But that didn't stop her as she sat and yelled at Thor who had already barged into her room, "You are so goddamn rude! Not to mention stupid!"

"Do not call me stupid," Thor boomed at her as he pointed his hammer at her.

Aph flared with rage as she shot up from the floor and jabbed at his chest harshly with her index finger, "Stupid stupid stupid! Watcha gonna do about it blondy? Hit a young maiden again? This the third time you hurt me! You know nothing about protecting 'Midgard' and its 'humans'!"

"You have offended me, Aphrodite, and lied to me." He said grimly to her as he looked at his brother on the couch, worry and fear draining out of him.

"Goddamn right I offended you blondy!" Aph shouted at him. She was even about to start hitting him until Tony saw what she was going to do to him.

"Alright, you need to chiiiillll." Tony said walking around Thor and quickly grabbed Aph to pull her back.

"Don't touch me," Aph screamed at him, "I don't like anyone touching me and I won't chill! Get off me Stark! _Stark_! Put me down! _Stark_!" Tony had forcefully picked her up to take her away from Thor. The last thing he needed was an EMP to happen in the hotel. Aph finally let out one irritated scream and went limp in Tony's arm. "Fine, I'm chill and whatever. Just get your hands off me!"

"Are you sure?" Tony asked, with that suggestive smirk again. Aph pushed him away from her and smoothed her shirt down, clearing her throat angrily. At the moment Aph was holding in so much anger like never before that it was running in circles through her brain and body, tickling her mouth to make her scream, and twitching her muscles to ache for something to hit.

"Brother are those sweets you have?"

Loki once again glared at Thor from the couch and moved his bag of sweets closer to him, "They are mine Thor!" Seeing what was going to happen Aph ran over to the coffee table, snatch her own bag of chocolates, and smashed them into Thor's hands. She turned him around and pushed Thor towards the door while saying, "Those are chocolates and yes they are sweets! Go eat them and get fat!" Once she shoved him out she turned to Tony and pointed to the door, "You too, get out!"

"Why?" Tony asked rather sadly, pretending of course. "Anyway you can't kick me out. I paid for this room so I can stay in here if I like."

"You are going to pay with your life when I shock the living hell of you, Stark. I have no problems surrendering myself to pain just to hurt you." She spoke lowly to him. "Don't try me, Stark. People have a bad habit of underestimating me."

"Fine," Tony said holding his hands up in the air of defeat, "don't get your panties in a knot. I'm leaving."

The moment he walked out the door Aph slammed it behind him. She had just quite enough of people interrupting her life and annoying her so greatly to such high levels that she didn't know existed. "Aphrodite."

Loki turned his head to where Aph had previously been seated. Tucked in between the couches was a small device that was lit up, and Loki knew it was Tony's JARVIS.

"What is it, JARVIS?" Aph asked calmly once again as she reached the couch and pluck the device out.

"I must teach you the basics now, Aphrodite." Jarvis said.

"You know what JARVIS," Aph replied thinking, "I think I really only needed to know the rules. I don't need training in a field that I'm an expert in. Even with 10f6 on my wrist I still have my past knowledge."

"Very well then, I will inform Tony that you have completed your training." JARVIS replied and the device turned off.

Setting the device on the coffee table, she sat on the couch again and picked up the remote. "Do you want to watch something on tv?" She asked Loki as she looked through the guide.

"Actually, yes." Loki replied.

They both settled comfortably into the couch to watch a show that Aph had chosen. At least I won't fall asleep like this, Aph thought, and I can keep an eye on him. But as a yawn took over her, she mentally scolded herself and forced her eyes to watch the show. Almost an hour passed when Aph's eyes closed by themselves without her knowing it.


	8. Chapter 8: A Deer or a Goat?

**Chapter Eight:**

**A Deer or a Goat?**

_Aph sat on a bench by herself, alone, watching her younger sister's play with their friends. She sat there alone because her siblings and their friends had excluded her from the game. She didn't mind though, liking the quietness that surrounded her on the empty bench. She didn't need friends to survive, like her sisters did, or anyone by that matter. She was always alone from the day she could remember. Her father always paid more attention to her sister's and she rarely ever saw her mother. Her mother was a very busy woman all the time but when she finally had spare time she would always see her little Aphrodite first. But other than that Aph was always alone, learning how to read on her own, how to dress on her own, and how to act in certain situations. Her books were her teachers and friends, they taught her much about life and how it worked. She suddenly felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and Aph smiled as she wrapped her arms around her mother in a tight hug. "Mom!"_

_Her mother laughed and hugged her back even more tightly. "Aphrodite, my little baby, I missed you so much!" She let go of her and kissed her forehead._

_"I thought you were going to come next week?" Aph asked her, not letting go of her mother's arm._

_"I had a day off today," her mother replied and then rubbed her hair back saying, "why aren't you playing with your sisters?"_

_Aph frowned slightly as she replied, "They don't want me to play with them."_

_Her mother frowned as well and pulled her daughter into another hug. She knew exactly well why her sisters didn't want to play with her and it hurt her. "Aphrodite, I don't want you to feel left out. You are a very special little girl."_

_"I'm too special, mom." Aph replied quietly against her mother's chest. At age four Aph understood how gravity worked, how the earth revolved around the sun, how atoms worked, so she knew exactly what special meant to her. She knew she was much different than any other child her age, but what she didn't understand was why? Why couldn't she just have been a normal toddler who barely knew how write their name on a paper? Aph could write a full blown essay at her age, perfectly needless to say. Not to mention she had found more things she can do now, things a normal human adult could never do in their life span._

_"Just because you are so special Aphrodite, it doesn't mean you can't play with them. Go talk to them and be friends with your sister's friends." Her mother tried to encourage her._

_Aph pulled away from her hug and said, "I don't want friends, mom."_

_Her mother smiled sadly as she caressed Aph's cheek, "You must have friends, Aphrodite. Being alone all the time is not healthy, especially for someone like you. If you don't have friends you won't know how to socialize later in life, or how to act like a normal human."_

_"Mom," Aph said seriously then, "I'm four and I already act like a normal human. I know how to socialize and I know how to behave, but no one wants to understand me. I'm not a child anymore...at least not mentally."_

_Her mother sighed in response and for a moment she stayed quite. Then she smiled at Aph again and said, "You are right, you are not a child anymore. But you must have friends, even just one. You'll be surprised how just one friend can change your whole life for the better. And when you find that one friend that you need, never let them go because you will need that person and they will need you."_

_For the first time Aph didn't understand something. How could a person need another person? One person can help themselves, like she helped herself all the time, so she didn't need to help another person or someone help her. She was fine on her own and she will always be; she needn't no one in her life._

_"Wake up," her mother said._

_Aph stared at her confused, "What?" But instead of looking at her mother she looked at the sun as it exploded in her eyes in a white flash. Aph winced and covered her eyes with her arm and then opened them again._

* * *

><p>She stared into the faces of the Avengers as they laughed down at her. Tony was right above her with his phone as he took another picture. Aph winced again as she closed her eyes and flipped onto her stomach to hide her vulnerable face from the flashes. Aph was ok with Tony taking pictures of her in the morning but what she wasn't ok with was waking up early in the morning. She knew it must've been about six or seven in the morning and she was not an early riser at all.<p>

"Wake up, sleepy head! We have to go." Tony said ceasing his laughter and putting his phone away in his pocket.

Aph groaned painfully as picked her head up from the couch, "What time is it?"

"Six thirty." Clint replied chuckling.

Aph had guessed the time correctly. Sitting up on the ouch with another groan, she stretched and looked around her. "Where's the god?"

"Reindeer games?"

"Yeah," Aph replied to Tony. "That one."

Tony chuckled as he said, "He already left with his brother down to the lobby."

Aph eyed him suspiciously because of his chuckle. "What are you still laughing about?" She wanted to know, now, why she had been rudely awakened with laughter and pictures. Was she snoring with her mouth open?

This just made the others laugh again and walk out of the room leaving Tony and Aph alone. With a grin on his face Tony said, "Nothing to worry about! How about you get up now and do your girly business so we can leave already. We start work at eight."

Aph rubbed the grit out from the corners of her eyes and stood to head to the bathroom. She was too tired to deal with what had just happened. Once out of the bathroom, she groggily walked out of the hotel and into the limo. Inside the limo was Thor, Loki, and Bruce only. She wondered where the other three had gone. But she was so tired at the moment that she didn't care and just plopped herself in a seat away from the others, and rested her head on the side of the car. She sighed and closed her eyes, hoping that she could fall asleep again.

The car ride was quiet and comforting but it brought no more sleep to Aph. So she focused on her dream instead. That was the first time she had dreamed about her mother and when she really thought about it, it was a memory from her past and not a dream. She didn't like to dwell in the past so Aph never really remembered memories unless it was needed. She just wondered why she had dreamt that memory though, when her sisters hadn't let her play tag with them. And till now she still didn't understand how one person could help the other with friendship. Aph had always and still helps herself, needing no one. But...just perhaps, she really did want a friend now? After so many years being alone and doing everything alone, did she crave company now? She scoffed in her head, nonsense she thought, she didn't need a friend and she never would. She would prefer to be alone until the day she dies. The limo stopped and she opened her eyes, pushing the memory and thoughts about a friend back into their hiding spot in her mind. Looking out the window she saw Tony's Stark Tower in all it's glory, glimmering from the rising sun.

"Pretty nice, uh?" Tony said to her with a proud smile plastered on his face.

"Eh," she replied, "just another grey building in New York."

"It's not just another building, this one has my name on it!" He replied as he pointed out the window to the Stark letters on the building.

Aph gave him a look that screamed at him 'seriously', and she pushed passed him and out the limo. She stretched as she saw the others walk into the building as if they had already been there. "Have they been here already?" She couldn't help but ask.

Tony nodded as he walked out the limo, "Yup, actually we almost practically live here. Except for point break when he comes to visit from Asjard."

"Asgard," Aph corrected angrily for some reason. "So I take it Loki lives here or does Shield have a place for him."

"He lives with me," he sounded annoyed as he said it, "Fury thought I can keep a close eye on him." He shot his eyebrows up with a nervous smile. The look told Aph that he rarely kept an eye on Loki, or on his own things for that matter. She didn't care though, Loki or his things were not her problem.

Following Tony into the tower she remembered she still had the device he had given her. Getting it out of her pocket she handed it to him as they entered an elevator. He pushed the button for the fortieth floor and then somewhat glared at Aph. Aph was used to getting glares all the time, but with reason, and this time she couldn't remember what she had done wrong. Had she offended him in some way? Because if she had she was glad, but if she didn't then what did she do?

"JARVIS told me you didn't want to learn the basics. What I do is seriously top-notch technology, hot-head. I won't stop my work to teach you."

Aph was about to reply that she knew how the universe worked and how it was created, even planning to go into detail. But just yesterday she found out gods existed along with eight other realms. She clearly did not know how the universe worked, she only know how_ her_ world worked. "Don't worry, Stark. Look at it this way, if I mess up then that means I won't have to work for you anymore. As if I wanted to in the first place."

"And my top-notch technology isn't for you to steal. I've already told JARVIS to keep an extra close on eye on you, so don't try anything funny." He warned her now, too. He had a feeling she wouldn't mess up like she said because she had a big ego just as him. She wouldn't dare show anyone she wasn't capable of doing something. But he did kind of get the feeling that she might want information on his ARC reactor. It's bad enough one person had already built it and Tony only thanked the gods that the man died.

Aph scoffed and tapped on his ARC reactor, "I don't want to know anything about this little toy, Stark. I have my own idea and my idea makes this thing right here look like a child's toy. If it just wasn't for this..." She snapped up her wrist for him to see the bracelet. "The world would be in palms now."

"That's the first time I hear you say you want to the rule world," he smirked at her, "what's the reason for it? Daddy issues like reindeer games?" He said this just as the doors to the elevator opened in the lobby and Loki got an earful of Tony's words.

"Yes," Aph replied without denying it, "I had daddy issues, so what? I'm sure you had them too, Stark."

"I did," Tony said without denying it as well and then whistled as he twirled his finger on the side of his head. "But I didn't go bonkers like you two."

"I'm not crazy," she almost yelled at him as she followed him out the elevator, "you don't see me wearing an antler helmet! And sure as hell you won't see me trying to take over the world looking like a possessed deer!" Catching Loki's glowered face and his presence in the lobby she stopped following Tony and said to Loki, "Don't get me wrong, if that helmet is made of pure gold then awesome. But it still made you look like a possessed deer trying to take over the world."

"They are horns," Loki corrected her.

"Oh, so you're a goat then and not a deer." Aph couldn't help but say with a grin.

"Neither!" Loki replied with acid in his voice as he turned and sat on a couch giving his back to her.

Turning her head to find Tony she saw him walk into the kitchen that was connected with the lobby. Tony was serving himself a cup of coffee as she walked in. Aph remembered the rule that she was not allowed to touch his pot of coffee, but she knew she was going to do more than touch it later to get on his nerves. If there was something she didn't like was being called crazy. She sat on one of the bar stools behind the counter island and watched as Tony drank his coffee pure black. Tony caught her looking at his cup of coffee, and setting the his cup of coffee on the counter he slid it over to her. Aph caught the white mug in her hands easily and stared down into the dark liquid. She knew he had let her try the coffee because first, she was staring at it and wondered how is tasted and second, he wanted to find a way to tease her. Finally taking a sip herself, her face instantly wrinkled up and grimaced at the strong and bitter flavor. Tony burst into laughter at her reaction and without hesitating Aph slid him back the coffee across the counter.

"Let's get to work already," Aph said as flicked her tongue inside her mouth, hoping the taste would go away quicker. But after a couple of seconds Aph knew the taste would remain on her mouth all day. At least the bitterness is gone, she thought as still grimaced a little.

Tony was still laughing as he said, "Alright, into the elevator!"


End file.
